El Comienzo de la Tercera Edad de Oscuridad
by Heero Ainur Yuy Inou
Summary: Despues de la batalla final en la que segunmente Harry Potter el niño que sobrevivió, murió junto a Voldemort. Todos los que algunas vez lo conocieron han seguido sus vidas. Ron, Hermione y Ginny han desprestigiado la reputacion de lo que alguna vez fue s
1. Chapter 1

**1.- Prologo.**

Era una noche tormentosa, el cielo se había oscurecido completamente y todo rastro de luz se había extinguido de la faz de la tierra en ese día. Ese día en que la gran batalla entre el bien y el mal estaba a punto de comenzar. Trueno, extraños relámpagos se escuchabas aterradoramente en ese momento de silencia donde nadie hablaba. El viento de la noche gemía de dolor al presentir que varias vidas esa noche infernal se llevarían a lo profundo del infierno y el abismo de la oscuridad.

Pensamientos diferentes en cada persona se formaban, tanto en mortífagos, como en guerreros de la luz, lo que apenas empezaba a desprenderse era el inicio de la batalla por la tierra de los magos y pronto por la tierra de los Muggles, varias vidas inocentes se habían ya sacrificado por esa estupida guerra, muggles, magos, personas queridas por todo el mundo mágica y mas queridas aun para un joven de diecisiete años que tenia una legendaria cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente.

Pocos y nadie sabía todo el dolor que aquel mago tan oscuro y tan poderoso había hecho en ese joven, la cara demacrada de cansancio aun era notable en el joven que había dado casi su vida por buscar los malditos Horrocruxes que aquel mago había hecho con las muertes de tanta gente inocente. Los horrocruxes destruidos, el fin de la guerra era el siguiente paso. Quien seria que aquel joven lentamente moría por dentro, dolor, dolor era lo que sentía su cuerpo en esos momentos. Dolor y desesperación era lo que el joven conocido como Harry Potter sentía en ese momento. Desesperación por la muerte, desesperación por dejar de vivir esa miserable vida que le había tocado. Muerte, muerte era lo que deseaba dar a aquel que todos temían, aquel con el nombre de Voldemort, en una era conocido como el joven Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, ahora corrompido por la sed de poder y el odio a todo el que no fuera sangre pura.

Varios de los amigos veían como Harry encabezaba el ejército de los buenos. Ron y Hermione sabían de la condición de Harry, sabían que el no estaba bien, lo sabían, lo habían descubierto días atrás próximos a la guerra.

center –––––––––––––––––Flash Back––––––––––––––––– /center 

i –¡Harry! ¡Harry! –Hermione intentaba llamar a su amigo que estaba viendo el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea–. ¡HARRY!

Harry se sobresaltó y miró aterrado a Hermione que estaba enojada por que tenia casi quince minutos hablándole pero el no se dignaba a mirarla. Cuando Hermione le gritó este ya prestó más atención a su amiga que lo veía preocupada.

–Perdón Hermione, es que estaba pensando –dijo Harry tratando de no sonar muy preocupado pero era evidente que no podía ocultarle nada a su mejor amiga, casi hermana.

–Estas preocupado Harry –no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

–Si lo se, la hora se acerca Hermione, tengo miedo, miedo de perder a alguien mas de los que amo.

–Harry, sabes que estamos contigo, si tienes fe puedes salir adelante, has destruido a todos lo horrocruxes, solo queda uno y es Voldemort Harry. Tu puedes Harry, hay muchos que esperan tu regreso.

–Yo se que puedo derrotar a Voldemort Hermione, pero tengo miedo.

–No temas por tu vida Harry.

–No temo por mi Hermione, temo por la persona a la quien mas amo, no soportaría perderla –dijo Harry al borde de las lagrimas.

–Ginny va a estar bien Harry, ella sabe defenderse –dijo Ron que habló por primera vez en lo que llevaban en la sala común que estaba desierta.

–Se que se sabe cuidar ella sola Ron, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal, tengo un mal presentimiento Ron, se que no voy a poder pasar de esa noche –dijo Harry recobrando la compostura.

–Si regresaras Harry, te lo aseguró –dijo Hermione decidida pero Harry no mostró señas de ánimo.

–¡Oh Hermione! –Dijo Harry en un lamento–. Esta vez los conocimientos no podrán ayudarnos, esta vez el o yo quedará de pie.

–Estaremos contigo hasta la muerte si ha de ser así Harry ¿verdad Hermione? –dijo Ron extendiendo su mano donde Hermione la chocaba y Harry la unía al ultimo.

–¡Hasta la muerte! –Gritaron los tres, no sabían que varios de los alumnos en ese momento los veían a escondidas y lloraban al ver tal pacto de amistad, dolor y sufrimiento y se juraron ayudar en todo lo posible a esa guerra en la que muchos morirían. /i 

center –––––––––––––––––Fin del Flash Back––––––––––––––––– /center 

¿Cuanto dolor? ¿Cuanto dolor? Esa era la pregunta por responder. Cuanto dolor tenia que seguir sufriendo aquel joven que desde bebe tuvo perdidas que ningún otro ser humano pudo haber soportado. Sus padres, su padrino, Albus Dumbledore, su maestro y mentor, un abuelo para el. Quien seria el siguiente, quien podría ser el siguiente que cayera ante los maleficios de los mortífagos. Una simple interrogante rondaba el corazón ya roto de Harry Potter.

center b i """♀♪☻☺♥◘♠§§§§§♀♪☻☺♥◘♠§§§§§§§§§§§☺☻§§§§§§§♠◘♥☺☻♪ ♀§§§§§♠◘♥☺☻♪ ♀""" /i /b /center 

Ginny miraba con tristeza al que había sido su novio alguna vez, antes de que Dumbledore muriera, se habían prometido estar juntos cuando todo esto acabara, pero sentía ganas de correr y abrazarlo, besarlo con todo el amor del mundo, pero veía la tristeza de su amado flotar en el aire… Cuanto más seria capaz de soportar aquel joven quien se había convertido en todo una leyenda. Pero ella no lo quería solo por su fama, ella lo amaba en verdad, lo amaba tanto, con todo su corazón. No habían tenido tiempo para decirse algunas palabras, no de despedida, pero algunas que los reconfortaran a ambos.

center b i """♀♪☻☺♥◘♠§§§§§♀♪☻☺♥◘♠§§§§§§§§§§§☺☻§§§§§§§♠◘♥☺☻♪ ♀§§§§§♠◘♥☺☻♪ ♀""" /i /b /center 

Remus, que podía decir el joven Remus, comprometido con su bella Nymphadora, tenía su alma sanada, no quería que eso se fuera por el caño. Sentía que algo malo pasaba, lo podía sentir, Harry no estaba del todo bien, sabia que algo malo estaba por suceder, pero no quería pensar en ello, ya había perdido a todos sus amigos los merodeadores, uno por traición los otros a manos de mortífagos o del mismísimo Lord Voldemort, solo le quedaba aquel muchacho al que habían obligado a madurar desde muy temprana edad. Lucharía hasta el cansancio por defender a ese joven quien ya bastante había luchado por tener un mundo de paz y tranquilidad.

center b i """♀♪☻☺♥◘♠§§§§§♀♪☻☺♥◘♠§§§§§§§§§§§☺☻§§§§§§§♠◘♥☺☻♪ ♀§§§§§♠◘♥☺☻♪ ♀""" /i /b /center 

McGonagal veía como su mejor alumno en combate y muchas otras habilidades se derrumbaba en la tristeza… ¿Seria capaz de poder derrotar al mago que ha evitado la muerte varias veces? Esa era la pregunta de McGonagal que no podía dejar de pensar en Harry, el niño que sobrevivió ese era el nombre que se había ganado cuando con tan solo un año venció al Lord Voldemort. Si Albus dio su vida por el chico, ella haría lo mismo sin importar nada más que la vida de su alumno.

center b i """♀♪☻☺♥◘♠§§§§§♀♪☻☺♥◘♠§§§§§§§§§§§☺☻§§§§§§§♠◘♥☺☻♪ ♀§§§§§♠◘♥☺☻♪ ♀""" /i /b /center 

Voldemort veía con ferocidad y maldad al joven que tantos problemas le había ocasionado, esta noche esta noche lo mataría. Acabaría con ese desgraciado mocoso que tanto lo atormentaba, cuando lo venciera se apoderaría del mundo y lograría controlar lo que el deseara y quisiera a su antojo. Una potente carcajada provino de su garganta y varios de los presentes en las afueras del castillo Hogwarts se estremecieron al escuchar como ese maniático desquiciado se burlaba de quien sabe que demonios.

–¿Crees que lograras detenerme Potter? –Le gritó Voldemort desde el otro lado del ejército.

–Haré lo que tenga que hacer Voldemort, y si mi destino es morir te arrastraré conmigo hasta el mismo infierno donde nos pudriremos los dos –contestó Harry provocando el miedo de sus amigos al ver las palabras tan frías que el aventaba contra el enemigo mortal de todos.

–¿No te parece irónico Potter? Morirás la misma noche en que tus padres murieron ante mis pies.

Fue entonces cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que esa noche era treinta y uno de octubre, esa noche podría ser su caída y moriría justamente la noche en que sus padres cayeron ante esa maldita serpiente.

–Es verdad, pero tal vez seas tu el que va a caer Tom. He destruido los seis y solo quedas tu.

Voldemort supo a lo que se refería Harry y en ese instante su odio fue infinito, como era posible de que ese maldito idiota le hubiera destruido las seis partes de su alma que estaban escondidas.

–¡Maldito niño miserable! –Gritó Voldemort con furia y caminando hasta el centro de los ejércitos.

–El momento que tanto hemos estado esperando ha llegado Voldemort, solo uno sobrevivirá justamente como la profecía lo dice.

–Nadie sabe el contenido de tal profecía Potter, se rompió.

–Te equivocas de nuevo Tom –dijo Harry barriendo las palabras y acercándose a Voldemort quedando frente a frente.

Todos miraban con increíble asombro a Harry quien se veía decidido a revelar el contenido de tan misteriosa profecía.

–Para hacértelo más corto uno de los dos tiene que morir, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida. Tú me has marcado como tu igual Voldemort, ahora uno de los dos morirá hoy y no tengo planeado ser yo.

Voldemort le apuntó con la varita y Harry le propino una patada en los pies haciéndolo caer.

–Eso es Voldemort, ¡Arrástrate como el perro que eres!

En ese momento los mortífagos empezaron a atacar, la gran batalla empezaba y varias ya empezaban a caer tras las maldiciones asesinas.

Voldemort se cubrió tras sus mortífagos y Harry empezaba a matar a todo el que se le ponía en frente. La lucha estaba pareja en ese momento Harry había quedado nuevamente frente a frente contra el oscuro.

Una enorme esfera de energía había rodeado a los dos, en ese momento todos los presentes, tanto mortífagos como aurores y demás magos eran iguales y neutrales, solo la tensión de lo que venia pronto era lo que crispaba el alma de todos.

Harry y Voldemort se veían directamente a los ojos, intenso odio era lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

–Esto acaba aquí –dijo Voldemort apuntándole y sonriendo malignamente.

–No podría estar mas de acuerdo contigo Tom.

Voldemort se enojo más y grito.

–¡Avada Kedavra! –Harry se movió ágilmente y rodó por el suelo.

–¡Sectumsempra! –El ataque de Harry dio en el pecho de Voldemort quien empezó a moverse alocadamente pero rápidamente se cerró las heridas.

–¡Crucio! –Voldemort también tuvo suerte y Harry gritaba de dolor ante el maleficio–. ¡Avada Kedavra! –El destello verde no impactó en Harry por que se levantó inmediatamente.

–¡Es ahora Voldemort! –Harry apuntó con su varita y grito con todas sus fuerzas–. ¡Avada Kedavra!

Voldemort no se quedó atrás y también gritó.

–¡Avada Kedavra!

Los dos rayos de color verde intenso se estamparon y producían un temblor en la tierra, los dos maleficios no dejaban de amenazarse, todos veían expectantes como Harry gritaba y su maleficio se acrecentaba, el poder era tan grande que todos tuvieron miedo del potente hechizo.

Voldemort empezaba a recuperarse, fue entonces cuando los dos rayos explotaron y una potente luz se desprendió del cuerpo de Harry, lo único que oyeron y vieron fue como Voldemort gritó desgarradoramente y su alma se desprendía haciéndose cenizas todo su cuerpo. Todos los buenos ya querían gritar de felicidad pero no lo hicieron al ver como el segundo rayo, proveniente de Voldemort se impactaba en el pecho de Harry haciendo volar a dos metros con el rostro con miedo y la cara de sorpresa al ver como moría lentamente aquel que había derrotado al mago tenebroso.

–¡HARRRRRYYYYY! –Los gritos de varias personas se escucharon por todo el lugar y una potente luz se extendió por todo el lugar borrando lo que alguna vez había sido Harry Potter.

Cuando la luz se hubo disipado todos empezaron a buscar el rastro de Harry, Luna y varias de las personas desaparecidas, después de una búsqueda desesperada por encontrar a Harry. Solo encontraron a varias personas que aun seguían vivas, pero no había rastro de Harry Potter o de Luna Lovegood.

Todo el mundo mágico estaba conmocionado por la muerte y desaparición de Harry Potter el mago que había derrotado al señor tenebroso. Ya había pasado más de un mes pero aquel joven de la cicatriz en forma de rayo jamás apareció y su funeral se había llevado días antes. La familia Weasley y todas las personas que lo conocían en especial Ginny estaban destrozadas por la muerte de aquel niño.

center b i """♀♪☻☺♥◘♠§§§§§♀♪☻☺♥◘♠§§§§§§§§§§§☺☻§§§§§§§♠◘♥☺☻♪ ♀§§§§§♠◘♥☺☻♪ ♀""" /i /b /center 

A muchos kilómetros de allí dos ex mortífagos arrepentidos huían de la ley mágica (aurores), se encontraban en un río lamentando la muerte de Harry quien los había perdonado y se habían unido a el en secreto en la guerra, nadie sabia que ellos dos habían matado a varios mortífagos por la espalda, traicionando a Voldemort.

En eso el joven de cara pálida y pelo rubio platinado miraba en el río como dos personas, una de cabellera rubia como el sol y otra con el pelo negro azabache flotaban por las aguas y se detenían en una orilla inconscientes.

–¡Señor, mire! –Dijo el chico de pelo rubio platinado señalando a las dos personas que estaban a la orilla del río.

El hombre de pelo negro seboso y cara dura con túnica negra se metió al río para alcanzar los cuerpos, el joven rubio alcanzo al hombre de pelo negro y llegaron hasta los cuerpos en donde esperaban encontrar que estuvieran vivos.

El rubio y el pelinegro se sorprendieron al ver que la chica les era conocida.

–La conozco –dijo el rubio–. Es Luna Lovegood –dijo el chico.

–¡No puede ser! –Gritó el hombre del pelo negro.

–¿Qué? –dijo el rubio.

–¡Es Harry Potter!

Draco Malfoy no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no era posible, ¿Harry Potter seguía con vida? Se acerco para comprobar que las palabras de Severus Snape eran ciertas y comprobó que si lo eran, Harry Potter seguía con vida… Eso era un milagro.

–¡No tenemos tiempo Draco! –Dijo Severus preocupado por el estado de Harry y de Luna que estaban agarrados de las manos–. ¡Están muriendo Draco! Tenemos que llevarlos aun lugar seguro, tenemos que salvarlos.

–¿Pero a donde? –Dijo Draco cargando a Luna quien no soltaba la mano de Harry.

–No podemos llevarlos a San Mungo nos descubrirían –dijo Severus impaciente.

–Ni a mi casa, de seguro ya fueron los aurores a buscar a mi padre –dijo Draco.

–¡Ya se! –Dijo Severus con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa–. Vamos a la cabaña que está en Bernal en un pequeño pueblo de México.

–Pues vamos de inmediato Harry y Luna están muriendo.

–Tomate de mi túnica Draco –dijo Severus y en el acto desaparecieron de ese lugar.

En lo profundo del infierno una espectral voz se escuchaba y se reía, pronto saldría nuevamente del abismo, ahora que Voldemort había muerto era su turno de salir, regresaría de nuevo con el poder de Grindelwald y Voldemort juntos.

–Ese par de idiotas no supo hace bien su trabajo, pronto resurgiré solo es cuestión de esperar.


	2. Un Hoy La vida continua

**2.- Un hoy; la vida continúa.**

Han pasado ya casi tres años desde la batalla entre Voldemort y Harry donde supuestamente murieron Harry Potter y Luna Lovegood además de varias personas que defendían el mundo mágico de las fuerzas maligna.

La vida siguió su camino para todas las personas, cada uno por caminos separados o por caminos juntos.

Ronald Weasley, el mejor amigo de Harry Potter y el cual Se había casado con Hermione Granares después de tres años y medio de relación como novios, aun no esperaban hijos por el momento pero se decía que tenían planes para uno en camino. Ron se había convertido en uno de los mejores aurores del ministerio que se encargaba de atrapar a los mortífagos que quedaban sueltos después de que huyeron cuando el señor tenebroso había caído. Ron vivía en una casa muy grande cerca de una nueva y restaurada Madriguera. El joven pelirrojo cada día último de cada mes visitaba la tumba de Harry Potter su gran amigo y hermano e iba con su hermosa esposa.

Hermione Granger trabajada como sanadora en el hospital San Mungo de enfermedades y heridas mágicas junto a su cuñada Ginevra Weasley, mejor conocida como Ginny. Hermione ganaba muy buen dinero y era de las mejores sanadoras con que el hospital contaba. Hermione siempre iba con Ron cuando el iba a visitar la tumba de su difunto amigo Harry.

Por otro lado Ginny Weasley se había olvidado totalmente de Harry o eso era lo que pensaba ella, en el transcurso de estos tres años ella había tenido tres novio y solo con el tercero las cosas parecían empezar a funcional, apenas llevaba cuatro meces de relación y según ella, se sentía muy feliz. Pero Ron y Hermione sabían que ella mentía, aun le dolía lo de Harry, pero como ella decía, "la vida tiene que continuar" El novio de Ginny se llamaba Lierin y era francés. Ginny también era una sanadora y también era de la mejores que había en el hospital San Mungo.

Todos los días quince de todos los meces, la mayoría de los conocidos de Harry se reunían en la enorme casa de Grimmauld Place que se había extendido cuando Harry compró el número trece y el número once y la casa se acondicionó para que fuera casi una mansión. Allí se reunían Tonks y Remus que ya estaban casado y Tonks esperaba un bebe. Bill y Fleur y su hijo de dos años Frank, Fred y su novia Angelina, George y su novia Kathy. Charlie, los señores Weasley y varios invitados como Neville ya que su abuela había muerto un año atrás.

center b i """♀♪☻☺♥◘♠§§§§§♀♪☻☺♥◘♠§§§§§§§§§§§☺☻§§§§§§§♠◘♥☺☻♪ ♀§§§§§♠◘♥☺☻♪ ♀""" /i /b /center 

En otro lugar muy alejado de allí, tres hombres y una mujer comían a gusto en una mesa vieja de cedro la cual parecía que se iba a caer e cualquier momento. Ya habían convivido por mas de tres meces y se llevaban perfectamente bien.

–¿Y que nos cuentas Draco, como te ha ido con aquella pelinegra que tanto buscas por las tardes he? –Dijo el joven de la cicatriz en la frente–. ¿Cuánto llevas con ella? ¿Un año y medio? –Terminó de preguntar Harry provocando que Snape y Luna carcajearan y Malfoy lo fulminara con la mirada.

–¿Qué vigilas todos mis movimientos Harry? –dijo Draco mostrando indiferencia fingida.

–Mmmm que te puedo decir. ¡Si! –Snape se soltó a carcajear sin poder contenerse esos dos siempre eran un problema, habían aprendido a convivir juntos y ahora eran como hermanos, como lo que alguna vez había sido Weasley para Harry, ahora Draco Malfoy lo era.

–Pues no deberías meterte en lo que no te importa Potter –contestó Draco terminando siguiendo con sus alimentos.

–Vamos Draco no te pongas de mal humos jejeje –dijo Luna divertida quien miraba a Harry sonriente y este le guiñaba el ojo.

–Jajaja, ya se que están bromeando. Por cierto iré a una cita con ella hoy a las ocho.

–¿Una cita? –Dijo con sarcasmo Snape quien frunció el seño y miro divertido a Draco–. ¿Qué tipo de cita? ¿En la cama Draco?

Luna y Harry estallaron en carcajadas y Draco se puso más rojo que un jitomate.

–¡Oh cállate Severus, que a ti te veo complejo de gay!

Nuevamente Harry y Luna volvieron a estallar en risas y solo veían como Snape y Draco se insultaban y esto les producía más risas.

–Vamos chicos no se peleen.

–Bueno, y ¿a que hora te vas Draco? –Preguntó Luna sonriente y mirándolo pícaramente.

–Pues como a las siete, iremos al festival que esta en Bernal. Por que no vienen con nosotros.

–Pues yo no se si pueda –empezó a decir Harry–. Tengo que buscar información sobre algunas cosas y pues no creo poder Draco, pero si termino los alcanzaré allí ¿de acuerdo?

–¿Que me dices tu Luna?

–Yo, pues esperaré a Harry o sino le ayudaré pero seguramente te veré allá.

–Bien, ¿y tu Severus iras o te quedaras de amargado como siempre? –Draco lo miró con diversión y Harry y Luna sonrieron ante esto.

–Te veré allá quiero dormir un rato, además a penas son las dos de la tarde faltan cinco horas para que te vallas y unas siete para que se ponga lo bueno.

–Muy bien, se pondrá divertido, es el inicio y tal vez esto no dure para siempre –dijo Draco pensativo.

–¿Por que lo dices Draco? –Preguntó Luna que al igual que Harry ya sabia la respuesta.

–Pues, no se, hemos estado tres años fuera de Londres, ha sido mucho tiempo, tal vez podríamos regresar a casa –terminó de decir Draco mirando a Harry.

Harry meditó unos instantes y contesto con voz seria.

–No lo se, no me gustaría regresar al pasado que he olvidado.

–Sabes también como nosotros Harry, que algún día tenemos que regresar a donde pertenecemos, no importa si eso nos trae malos recuerdos –dijo Draco pensando y observando la reacción de Harry la cual era de dolor y de inseguridad.

–Lo se, lo se, pero mejor no pensemos en eso, tenemos unos cuantos días libres aprovechémoslos.

Era evidente el cambio de tema que Harry demostró pero ni Draco, Luna o Snape dijeron algo al respecto no quería que Harry sufriera como lo izo tiempo atrás.

–Bien, entonces iré a darme un baño –dijo Luna mirando a Harry coquetamente.

–Bien, tú primero y después yo –agregó Draco.

–Bien, yo estaré en la cima de la montaña, me iré a despejar un rato –dijo Harry que inclino la cabeza educadamente y salió por la puerta principal de la casa que ya era mas grande y muy acogedora.

Draco y Luna iban subiendo las escaleras. Snape se había quedado a recoger los platos ya que al le tocaba hoy lavarlos y acomodar la cocina. Draco estaba pensativo, había visto la reacción de Harry y eso le preocupaba tal vez Harry no quería regresar a su pasado perdido.

Luna también notó como Harry estaba preocupado y al notar la reacción que traía Draco, se preocupó más, caminó lentamente y Draco pudo observar como se detenía.

–¿Te ocurre algo Luna? –Preguntó Draco esperándola.

–No, bueno es solo que estoy preocupada por Harry. Está recordando lo que en un momento olvidó y eso me preocupa Harry nunca se pudo olvidar de Ginny pero logró bloquear su mente de todo sentimiento que sentía, ahora solo confía en nosotros, sabes que fue duro el golpe que sufrió cuando trató de regresar a Londres y se encontró con que sus "amigos" decían que fue bueno que el hubiera muerto ya que temían que se volviera un nuevo Lord oscuro y sabes también como yo que sufrió a un mas cuando vio en el periódico como Ginny estaba de novia y que según pronto se iba a casar con un italiano, eso si lo destrozó, dejaron de buscarlo, de averiguar en donde había quedado su cuerpo y el mío también, pero nada de eso pasó al mes nos hicieron nuestro funeral, muy pocas veces lo visitan, Ginny se ha olvidado de el Draco, ahora anda como toda una cualquiera con uno y con otro, ni siquiera puede tener una relación estable, pero yo no soy quien para jugar a las personas, solo el tiempo dirá que es lo que debe pasar.

–Tienes mucha razón Luna –dijo Draco recordando al igual que Luna ese momento en el pasado que habían olvidado.

center b –––––––––––––––––Flash Back––––––––––––––––– /center 

" i b Luna estaba cocinando una deliciosa sopa de verduras que iba a ser para la comida, contemplaba por la ventana como Draco y Snape platicaban recostados entre los pastos pero se extraño de no ver a Harry con ellos, increíblemente se habían vuelto muy unidos y eso le gustaba ya que los tres jóvenes y el adulto Severus se habían vuelto hermanos. Eso era algo que nunca pensó que en su rara vida lograría ver, pero le agradaba, por fin Harry se sentía como en una familia de nuevo.

La hora de la comida había llegado y Luna empezó a servir la sopa y el guisado a los tres hombres que veían con delicia la comida y estaban dispuestos a devorarla sin parar o poner replica alguna. Como siempre Harry fue el primero en felicitarla.

–Sigo afirmando y diciendo que tu eres la mejor cocinera que he visto y probado sus comidas.

Luna se giró y se acerco a el para darle un beso en la mejilla en modo de agradecimiento.

–Muchas gracias Harry, tu siempre tan amable.

–Pues tiene razón en serlo Luna, tus comidas siempre dejan a uno satisfecho y con ganas de comer mas jejeje –dijo Draco sonriendo. Luna le dedico una sonrisa sincera.

–¿Y hay alguna nueva noticia? –Preguntó Severus viendo el periódico, claro que allí no era mágico, por eso leía uno muggle pero se le hacia mas interesante que el mágico.

–Si –empezó a decir Harry–. Iré a visitar las tumbas de mis padres en el valle de Godric, estaré fuera unos días, tal vez visite a los Weasley.

Luna dejo de mover la sopa y entristeció la mirada, ella sabia que no tenia familiares vivos, su papa había fallecido de muerte natural poco antes de que fuera la segunda guerra mágica, pero Harry siempre cuidaba de ella, los dos se habían vuelto íntimos amigos y hasta dormían juntos en la misma cama, claro solo como amigos, jamás hacían algo ya que los dos cuando trataron de formar una relación no funciono, así que solo se quedaron como muy, pero muy buenos amigos.

Draco casi se atraganta pero para su buena suerte nadie lo notó su mirada se había entristecido… Recordaba los momentos en que vivía en la mansión de los Malfoy y cuanto dolor sufrió allí al tener unos padres que nunca le prestaban atención y una niñez con lujos pero sin felicidad.

Por otro lado Snape miró detenidamente a Harry, el sabia que sea lo que sea a lo que se enfrentara Harry cuando llegara a Londres no le iba a agradar mucho que digamos, solo esperaba que Harry no decayera ante lo que encontrara.

–¿Estas seguro de que quieres hacerlo Harry? –Preguntó Severus notoriamente preocupado–. Ten en cuenta que ha pasado un año desde tu supuesta muerte, y podrías encontrar cosas que no te agradarían –terminó de decir Snape.

–Lo se Severus, pero tengo que hacerlo, no se que ha pasado con Ron, con Hermione, con… Ginny –dijo Harry cabizbajo y siendo el punto de vista de sus amigos.

–Yo te acompaño Harry, bueno si tú quieres claro esta –dijo Luna sonriente.

–Me encantaría Luna.

–Bien, ¿y cuando va a ir Harry? –Preguntó Draco terminando la sopa de verduras.

–Hoy, sino sucede nada malo regresaré como en tres días, ¿les parece?

–Claro Harry, solo tengan cuidado, saben que los mortífagos aun sigue sueltos y no han capturado a ninguno desde que murió Voldemort.

–Si, lo tendremos, gracias Severus –finalizó Harry.

Las doce del medio día había llegado y Harry y Luna desaparecieron de la casita para aparecer en el cementerio del Valle de Godric. Para mala suerte de Harry o a la vez buena suerte el días estaba nublado, al parecer se acercaba una tormenta muy fuerte por que los rayos empezaban a tronar en el cielo y débiles y esporádicas gotas de agua caían del cielo mojando la ya húmeda tierra del cementerio.

Harry y Luna caminaron por entre las tumbas hasta que lograron divisar las tumbas de los padres de Harry y para sorpresa las de ellos también estaban allí. Harry vio con alegría las de sus padres, tenia tanto tiempo que no venia a visitarlos. Diferentes emociones recorrieron el cuerpo de Harry, y Luna al notarlo lo tomó por la mano y le brindo su cariño y comprensión.

Harry por alguna extraña razón no se sintió triste de recordar su vida pasada, tenía el camino por delante, ahora solo faltaba hacer una pequeña visita a sus antiguos amigos.

Cuando iban saliendo del cementerio un fuerte viento se levantó y una hoja del diario el profeta le dio de lleno en la cara a Harry quien la tomó y la observo, al leerla se sorprendió de ver lo que decía. Luna también observaba el encabezado y lo escrito por "Romilda Vane" la nueva reportera del diario el profeta. /i 

center b i """♀♪☻☺♥◘♠§§§§§♀♪☻☺♥◘♠§§§§§§§§§§§☺☻§§§§§§§♠◘♥☺☻♪ ♀§§§§§♠◘♥☺☻♪ ♀""" /i /b /center 

center i A UN AÑO DE LA CAIDA DEL INNOMBRABLE Y DE LA TRAJICA DESAPARICION DE HARRY POTTER.

Ha pasado ya un año desde la caída de el señor de la tinieblas y de la muerte del salvador del mundo mágico y el mundo mágico parece haber olvidado a aquel niño legendario que con tan solo diecisiete años logró lo que nadie había podido hacer, derrotar a la oscuridad y regresar una nueva era de luz…

Por mas de dos meces el ministerio de magia había estado buscando a Harry James Potter Evans, con la esperanza de que el siguiera vivo. El actual ministro de magia Rufus Scrimgeour declaro ante los reporteros que lamentó nunca haber ayudado a Harry Potter en la lucha que cargaba día tras día desde el momento en que murió Albus Dumbledore… También nos ha informado que aunque la búsqueda del cuerpo ya sea vivo o muerto de Harry bajará el no se dará por vencido en encontrar y seguir con la búsqueda de lo que el llamo "el salvador de su vida y la de todos las personas tanto mágicas como muggles".

Pero también esto acarrea algunas incógnitas y traiciones de los que se hacían llamar los amigos del niño que vivió.

En la entrevista que se les hizo a los dos mejores amigos de Harry y la que fuera su novia antes de la guerra varias preguntas que pusieron a muchos de cabeza dijeron.

Ron: Pues ha decir verdad si lamento la muerte de lo que una vez fue mi amigo, pero también siento que estuvo bien que muriera al mismo tiempo, no se, el en muchas ocasiones mostraba tendencias al lado de la oscuridad, por mi solo voy al cementerio cada quince del mes y pues doy mis condolencias. Pero creo que el mundo ahora que es paz nuevamente no va a extrañar mucho a que alguna vez fuera Harry Potter.

Por otro lado Hermione Granger, la futura esposa de Ronald Weasley comento:

Si, es difícil al principio, saber que tu amigo ha muerto, pero pues, es un hoy, la vida debe continuar y no dejarse entristecer por fantasmas del pasado, lamento la perdida peor sabemos todos que esta muerto, ya nada se puede hacer, es mejor que lo dejemos así.

La ultima en decir las palabras fue Ginny Weasley que después de desaparición de Potter y cuando fue el entierro del mismo sin cuerpo, llevó a un ex novio, según las fuentes nos dicen que se trataba de Dean Thomas un novio antes de que fuera Harry Potter (por quien esta reportera siempre estuvo enamorada y que aun lo recuerda). Poco después se nos informó que Ginevra Weasley se había comprometido con un joven italiano muy adinerado, pero que supuestamente por causas de engaños de parte de los dos se separaron, actualmente Ginny Weasley ha tenido cinco novios.

Ginny: Al principio mi corazón estaba destrozado por que Harry había muerto, pero después me fije que el no era para mi, si tengo parte de mi cariño hacia el, por que siempre lo amé, pero ahora ya la vida continua, no me dejaré vencer por la tristeza de lo que alguna vez fue Harry quien me dejó por una estupida batalla y no dejó que yo lo acompañara.

Y estas son las palabras de los "amigos de Harry Potter". En varias preguntas a la gente del mundo mágico las respuestas siempre eran de este tipo: "doy gracias a Harry Potter de habernos salvado" "siempre estaremos en deuda con el niño que sobrevivió" "esperamos que algún día aparezca". La gente siempre ha apoyado y recuerda al niño que vivió pero al parecer los mas cercanos a el se han olvidado por completo de el.

Lamentando su muerte y su partida, se despide de ustedes Romilda Vane, eternamente enamorada de aquel joven que derrotó al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. /i /center 

center b i """♀♪☻☺♥◘♠§§§§§♀♪☻☺♥◘♠§§§§§§§§§§§☺☻§§§§§§§♠◘♥☺☻♪ ♀§§§§§♠◘♥☺☻♪ ♀""" /i /b /center 

i Harry no sabia como reaccionar, miraba y miraba de nuevo la hoja del profeta ya sucia y mojada por la lluvia que se empezaba a hacer más fuerte. Luna notó como por los ojos de Harry gruesas lágrimas de dolor salían precipitadamente y se perdían por el fin de sus mejillas. Harry ya no tuvo fuerzas y se dejo caer en el suelo, recargando su espalda contra la pared. Luna no pudo evitar y verlo en ese estado, inmediatamente lo abrazó y le empezó a besar las mejillas como siempre acostumbraba hacerlo por las mañanas cuando se despertaban.

Harry sintió ese calor que le transmitía Luna y en un contacto rápido Luna le dio un beso a Harry en los labios, para sorpresa de ella, Harry le respondió el beso y se fundieron en uno muy apasionado, Harry podía sentir como la intensidad de los besos de Luna lo hacían sentirse mejor y Luna podía sentir lo mismo, era la primera vez que sentían los dos algo así y ha decir verdad ese era el primer beso de Luna en la vida.

No querían separarse, ambos sentían la necesidad de seguir besándose, pero el aire se les había terminado y ya se tenían que separar, pues la lluvia empezaba a ser más fuerte.

Harry y Ginny desaparecieron de Inglaterra para dejarlo en el olvido y aparecieron nuevamente en la pequeña casa donde habitaban ahora. Al llegar Severus y Draco vieron con preocupación la cara de Harry. Luna le pidió que se fuera a bañar y que se acosara, que en unos momentos ella lo acompañara, y Harry sin decir nada se retiró. Después de eso Luna les platico a Draco y Severus lo que había ocurrido y ellos con ira en las facciones del rostro se contenían con gran esfuerzo en ir hasta Inglaterra." /b /i 

center –––––––––––––––––Fin del Flash Back––––––––––––––––– /b /center 

–Bueno Draco, iré a bañarme, te avisaré cuando termine de bañarme –dijo Luna.

–Si, estaré en mi habitación, acomodaré la ropa que me llevaré.

–Bien.

Draco entró a su habitación mientras que Luna entraba en el baño, se desvestía y se metía a la ducha. Dejo que el agua escurriera por su cuerpo, la verdad es que ya era todo una mujer y eso era algo que a Harry le agradaba pues el siempre decía que se veía muy bien con cualquier ropa que vistiera. Luna no pudo evitar sonreír, por la pequeña ventana vio a Harry que estaba en la punta de la montaña sin playera y estaba recostado mirando el hermoso valle que se extendía por todo el lugar.

center b i """♀♪☻☺♥◘♠§§§§§♀♪☻☺♥◘♠§§§§§§§§§§§☺☻§§§§§§§♠◘♥☺☻♪ ♀§§§§§♠◘♥☺☻♪ ♀""" /i /b /center 

Mientras tanto Snape pensaba en las palabras de Draco "algún día tenemos que regresar" Pero ¿Qué consecuencias traería regresar a lo que alguna vez fue su hogar? Estarían en peligro ya que el ministerio de magia los estaría buscando como mortífagos, claro tenían el apoyo de Harry y Luna pero aun así, seria muy difícil retomar el camino que alguna vez la paz y la armonía.

center b i """♀♪☻☺♥◘♠§§§§§♀♪☻☺♥◘♠§§§§§§§§§§§☺☻§§§§§§§♠◘♥☺☻♪ ♀§§§§§♠◘♥☺☻♪ ♀""" /i /b /center 

Harry estaba acostado y podía sentir la tranquilidad de ese lugar, siempre era lo mismo, allí nadie lo conocía, solo la novia de Draco sabia quien era Harry Potter debido a que era una bruja de América, ella era muy amable y sabia guardar secretos, siempre la invitaban a comer o cenar. Harry escuchaba el leve aleteo de las mariposas, sabía que ya su poder era increíble, siempre practicó durante dos años y Severus reconoció que era aun más fuerte que Dumbledore y Voldemort juntos. Harry meditaba lo dicho por Draco, el sabia que era cierto, pronto tendrían que regresar al pasado que dejaron olvidado, vería a los traidores, el sabia que ya no sentía alguna causa perdida por eso, y tampoco sentía ya nada por Ginny. Pero regresar a la vida que tanto dolor le causó, eso era muy difícil. Peor eso pronto lo sabría por mientras no se preocuparía de lo que pudiera pasar.

center b i """♀♪☻☺♥◘♠§§§§§♀♪☻☺♥◘♠§§§§§§§§§§§☺☻§§§§§§§♠◘♥☺☻♪ ♀§§§§§♠◘♥☺☻♪ ♀""" /i /b /center 

Luna terminó de bañarse y le cedió el paso a Draco quien ya estaba impaciente.

–Cuanto te tardas Luna –dijo Draco–. No vez que s eme va hacer tarde.

–¡Oh Draco! No seas ridículo, apenas son las cuatro de la tarde –contestó Luna frunciendo el entrecejo.

–Si pero ya vez que yo me tardo como una hora o dos en bañarme –respondió Draco con la voz arrogante, lo cual hizo que Luna se carcajeara–. ¿Sabes? Yo no le veo lo gracioso –dicho esto Draco cerró la puerta dejando a una Luna aun riéndose de la actitud de Draco.

Luna iba con la toalla amarrada en el cuerpo y caminaba hacia su habitación cuando sintió que unos brazos la abrazaban y unos labios que ella tanto conocía le besaban el cuello.

–Sigo insistiendo en que deberías quedarte así Luna –dijo Harry asiendo sonreír a Luna.

–Sabes que no puedo, si solo tú fueras el único hombre en el mundo, dejaría que me vieras sin nada y –le empezó a decir pícaramente, podríamos hacer otras cosas.

–Mmmm es una tentadora oferta, si que si, pero lastima que no somos los únicos –dijo Harry abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla–. Estaré en mi cuarto, despiértame cuando sean las nueve.

–Si Harry –Luna se giró y le dio un beso leve en los labios a Harry quien lo respondió.

Después de eso los dos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Luna para cambiarse y arreglarse y Harry para descansar un rato ya que estaba agotado de tanto entrenar.

center b i """♀♪☻☺♥◘♠§§§§§♀♪☻☺♥◘♠§§§§§§§§§§§☺☻§§§§§§§♠◘♥☺☻♪ ♀§§§§§♠◘♥☺☻♪ ♀""" /i /b /center 

En Inglaterra las cosas iban normales, nadie se preocupaba mucho por los mortífagos pero sabían que no podían confiarse, ellos podrían aparecer en cualquier momento y hacer sus destrozos, con o sin alguien al mando de las atrocidades que provocaban.

Por las calles de Hogsmeade un grupo de cinco magos caminaban por las calles nevadas, miraban y recordaban años pasados cuando iban en el colegio tan famoso conocido como Hogwarts y como se metían en tantos problemas. Solo una persona de ellos no sabía lo que pensaban y era el actual novio de Ginny, Lierin quine venia tomado de la mano de Ginny.

–Hace mucho tiempo que no pasábamos por aquí –dijo Hermione admirando la tienda de dulces Honeydukes.

–Si, es verdad, ¿recuerdan cuando Harry se escapó del castillo en tercer año para venir con nosotros y como supo por primera vez acerca de Sirius? –Dijo Ron con un deje de recuerdos.

–Si jaja, estaba tan enojado que quería matarlo, pero cuando supo que era inocente supo que tenia a una persona cercana a el.

–Si, que recuerdos aquellos –terminó de decir Neville, nadie había notado como Ginny se entristecía al recordar a Harry.

–Bien que les parece si vamos a las tres escobas a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla dijo Ginny para olvidar el tema.

–Si, eso es una excelente idea –dijo Lierin quien le dio un beso rápido a Ginny, Ginny se sorprendió de que no se lo diera largo y con emoción como acostumbraba a hacerlo. Eso le disgustó un poco a Ginny pero a la vez le alegro, no sabia por que pensaba eso pero no le disgustaba en lo mas mínimo.

Entraron el la taberna y varias horas estuvieron platicando acerca de los sucesos que habían ocurrido en sus años de estudiantes.

center b i """♀♪☻☺♥◘♠§§§§§♀♪☻☺♥◘♠§§§§§§§§§§§☺☻§§§§§§§♠◘♥☺☻♪ ♀§§§§§♠◘♥☺☻♪ ♀""" /i /b /center 

i "Harry se encontraba en la cima de una montaña, mas precisamente un enorme volcán a punto de estallar. El calor inmenso hacia querer bajar a Harry rápidamente de ese lugar tan elevado pero no podía retroceder. Fue entonces cuando los vio, enormes criaturas que jamás había visto empezaban a salir de la lava y se empezaban a ordenar en hileras frente a Harry amenazándole con sus enormes y filosos dientas y sus colas con espinas largas y puntiagudas.

El cielo estaba oscuro y varios remolinos se tragaban lo poco que quedaba de las nubes, tormenta, eso fue lo que se desato en ese momento, una fuerte tormenta que arrasaba con los árboles desde raíz.

Fue entonces cuando una columna de lava ardiente se desprendió desde el centro del volcán y fue cuando apareció ante el. Un ser con el pelo rojo, tan intenso como el color de la sangre, sus ojos desgarrados t su mirada penetrante que al verlo frente a frente inspiraba miedo y terror. Garras afiladas y portaba una elegante túnica roja con una capa que lo hacia verse imponente en maldad, portaba el emblema de hades, la cruz muerta en el pecho y una espada se dejaba entrever en un costado de su cintura.

Con voz potente y desgarradora el demonio que estaba mirando a Harry gritó:

–El momento esta cerca, pronto la tercera edad de la oscuridad reinara y esta vez se quedara para siempre –el demonio apuntó hacia Harry y lanzó una esfera de fuego que se impactó contra Harry quemándolo.

Harry despertó sobresaltado y observo que Luna, Draco y Severus estaban viéndolo con preocupación." /i 

–¡Harry! ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué gritabas? –Dijo Luna preocupada.

–No lo se Luna, no lo se, tuve una pesadilla –De pronto Harry sintió un dolor que pensó jamás regresaría de nuevo–. ¡Ahhhhhh! –Harry se tocó la cicatriz y vio que le escurrían sangre. Severus le revisó la herida y notó como la tan famosa cicatriz estaba brillando con mucha intensidad. En ese momento todos sabían a que se debía eso.

–Esto no puede estar pasando –dijo Draco asustado.

–Lo se, pero esta vez no es Voldemort –contestó Harry atrayendo la mirada de todos que lo veían atónito.

–Pero que dices Harry… Como es que sabes que no es Voldemort.

–Se que el murió yo lo maté, pero en la pesadilla que tuve vi a otro ser mas poderoso que el.

–¡No! –exclamo Severus con temor.

–Estoy seguro que algo muy malo se aproxima, se que las cosas no están bien. Draco tiene razón, ahora más que nunca tenemos que regresar a Inglaterra.

–Harry, no estamos seguros de lo que puede pasar, a lo mejor es solo un sueño –dijo Luna abrazando a Harry.

–No Luna –respondió Harry recargando su cabeza en el pecho de la chica rubia–. Se que es verdad, la tercera época de oscuridad está próxima, esta vez nuestro enemigo es mas poderoso.

–Entonces tenemos que retomar el camino que una vez dejamos atrás –agregó Severus decidido.

–Si –Harry miró como a Draco se le empezaban a dificultar las cosas–. Dile que venga con nosotros, estará segura a tu lado Draco. Además es una estupenda Bruja, coméntale la situación ella entenderá –Draco asintió y les dedicó una sonrisa.

–¿En cuanto tiempo nos iríamos? –preguntó.

–En cinco días, tenemos que preparar todo y planear donde nos vamos a quedar, no sabemos si lo que yo soñé se vaya a cumplir.

–Bien, entonces le diré hoy en el carnaval –dijo Draco con sonrisa triunfante.

–Bien, ¿alguien puede decirme que hora es? –dijo Harry mirando por la ventana y notando como la luz del día casi desaparecía para dar paso a la luz.

–Son casi las siete Harry, faltan diez minutos –comentó Luna acariciándole el cabello a Harry.

–Bien, entonces creo que yo me retiro –dijo Draco–. Tengo que llegar temprano por Alisé.

–Si galán, allá te veremos –respondió Severus dedicándole una sonrisa y con tono de don Juan que hizo sonreír a Harry.

–Muy bien, nos vemos.

–Adiós –dijeron los tres restantes al unísono.

–Estaré arreglando las cosas, necesito dejar y llevar todo en orden.

–Si, por cierto, me parece que iremos primero a Grimmauld Place, mi casa debe estar todavía en pie, si es que aun no la han derribado –comentó Harry con desdén en la voz.

Snape y Luna lo notaron y sonrieron.

–Ya Harry, no te preocupes, tengo entendido que aun no has reclamado tu herencia.

–Si, así es Luna. ¿Por qué?

–Pues si no te gusta estar en Grimmauld Place podríamos irnos a la mansión de los Potter que tus padres te dejaron.

–Si es verdad. Bueno, pero de todas formas tengo que pasar a Grimmauld Place, tengo algo que arreglar.

–Bien, entonces partiremos el miércoles por la tarde.

–Muy bien, me parece perfecto –dijo Severus retirándose, no sin antes decir en donde estaría–. Creo que me alistaré para la fiesta de hoy, tengo ganas de comer las tan llamadas "gorditas" saben muy bien.

–Si ya lo creo Severus, creo que tendremos que llevarnos las recetas de la comida mexicana jeje.

Severus salió de la habitación y dejo a Harry y a Luna nuevamente solos, Harry se había acomodado bien en la cama para dejarle espacio a Luna para que se acomodara.

–¿Qué opinas de regresar Luna? –Preguntó Harry mirándola a los ojos.

–Pues no lo se, muchos recuerdos se me van a venir a la mente.

–Sabes que puedes volver a verlo Luna, no sabemos si el aun te recuerde.

–Lo se, se que es muy posible que lo encuentre, no se que reacción va a tener, a pasado mucho tiempo, tal vez ya se ha olvidado de mi –dijo Luna con la cara triste.

–No quiero verte sufrir Luna, se que aun lo amas y por alguna razón siento que el aun no te ha olvidado. Me gustaría verte feliz a su lado Luna, pero si no es el caso, no quiero que te derrumbes, quiero que muestres esa sonrisa tan encantadora y propia de ti.

–Muchas gracias Harry, tu siempre apoyándome al igual que Severus y Draco, por eso los quiero tanto.

–Nosotros también te queremos Luna, siempre te querremos, no olvides eso.

–Si Harry, pero dime ¿Qué pasara contigo?

Harry supo a que se refería Luna con esa pregunta era la misma que el le había hecho, a eso se dirigía.

–No lo se Luna, mis sentimientos hacia ella dejaron de aparecer cuando leí aquella hoja del profeta hace ya dos años, no se que viejos fantasmas del pasado vengan a atormentarme.

–Sabes que siempre estaré contigo Harry, jamás te abandonaré y tienes también el apoyo de Draco y Severus. Tanto has sufrido por el amor Harry que ya no sabes si estarás solo o acompañado.

–Si, es verdad, pero no puedo dejarme caer no ahora.

–Si, muy cierto, ¿crees que sea el momento de liberarte?

–No lo se, pero lo que si se, es que la espada de Godric debe regresar a mis manos –dijo Harry.

Luna asintió ella muy bien sabia como Harry había guardado todo rastro de magia en aquella espada, era como si el hubieras hecho un horrocrux con esa espada plateada con rubíes incrustados, pero sin matar a alguien. Harry se había desecho de lo que según el "su destino le otorgó" y toda su magia fue a para a esa espada que ocultó en lo profundo de un poso cercano a varios kilómetros de profundidad.

–Nunca pensé que este día llegaría Harry, pero ahora es momento de terminar lo que Dumbledore empezó al vencer a Grindelwald y seguidamente tú a Voldemort, pero esta vez, si es verdad lo que soñaste, nos harán falta más que simples varitas y trucos de magia para poder ganar –dijo Luna con verdad en las palabras.

–Si, es muy cierto Luna, tenemos que movilizarnos, pero no hay que alborotarnos mucho, divirtámonos estos tres días del carnaval, en los dos siguientes nos prepararemos –dijo Harry sonriente y abrazando a Luna en la cama.

center b i """♀♪☻☺♥◘♠§§§§§♀♪☻☺♥◘♠§§§§§§§§§§§☺☻§§§§§§§♠◘♥☺☻♪ ♀§§§§§♠◘♥☺☻♪ ♀""" /i /b /center 

Snape revisaba libros sobre demonios antiguos pero no encontraba a ninguno con el parecido que describió Harry. Pero él sabía que lo que decía Harry tenía un noventa y cinco por ciento de probabilidades y un cinco por ciento a que fueran erróneas, el instinto intuitivo de Harry ayudado con las visiones que tenía en sus sueños nunca llegaban a equivocarse.

Por fin se dio por vencido y dejo ese tema por la paz, ya tendrían tiempo de averiguar que es lo que se avecinaba. Tras despedirse de Harry y de Luna y diciéndoles que se dirigía al carnaval y que allí los vería Severus Snape caminaba con su típica túnica negra, que según el "lo hacia verse misterioso", por la ladera que conectaba al pequeño, pero hermoso pueblo de Bernal.

center b i """♀♪☻☺♥◘♠§§§§§♀♪☻☺♥◘♠§§§§§§§§§§§☺☻§§§§§§§♠◘♥☺☻♪ ♀§§§§§♠◘♥☺☻♪ ♀""" /i /b /center 

Harry y Luna seguían en la habitación, les gustaba estar cerca el uno del otro, y aunque no fueran novios aparentaban como si lo fueran. Harry le acariciaba lentamente el pelo mientras Luna se acurrucaba en su pecho, las ocho de la noche ya habían dado y Harry prendió el televisor para ver las noticias mundiales.

–Nunca me acostumbraré a estos aparatos muggles –dijo Luna viendo la tele desde su posición tan cómoda.

–Es fácil mi vida, solo tienes que cambiar para ver que programa te gusta.

–¿Tu los veías cuando vivías con tus tíos Harry? –Preguntó Luna dándole un leve beso en el la barbilla a Harry.

–No, mis tíos jamás me dejaron ver la televisión, siempre me mantenían haciendo los quehaceres de la casa o encerrado en mi habitación jejeje –dijo Harry que ya no le causaba dolor el recordar esos momentos tan detestables de su vida.

–Pobre de ti, me imagino que ha de ver sido duro.

–Si, pero pues eso ya quedo atrás.

–Si, es verdad. ¿Ya te quieres ir al carnaval Harry? –Preguntó Luna.

–Mmmm no lo se, ¿tu ya te quieres ir?

–Pues si, me gustaría dar una vuelta por el pueblo antes de que empiece todo el ajetreo –contestó Luna.

–Muy bien, entonces vamos por tu abrigo, no quiero que te enfermes –dijo Harry.

–Si.

Harry acompañó a Luna por su abrigo hasta la habitación y cuando lo tomaron salieron de la casa no sin antes asegurarla. Caminaron por el mismo sendero que Severus había recorrido unos momentos atrás y llegaron al claro donde se podían ver las casas iluminadas por luces de colores, la vista era realmente maravillosa. Decidieron bajar y aventurarse por los caminos de noche antes de que el grandioso carnaval empezara.

center b i """♀♪☻☺♥◘♠§§§§§♀♪☻☺♥◘♠§§§§§§§§§§§☺☻§§§§§§§♠◘♥☺☻♪ ♀§§§§§♠◘♥☺☻♪ ♀""" /i /b /center 

Más allá de los límites del infierno, atronadores gritos de dolor se escuchaban… Como si alguien estuviera siendo descuartizado se podía ver como una figura alta con el pelo en puntas y cabello rojo tan intenso como la sangre descuartizaba a lo que parecía ser un demonio de clase media. La oscuridad estaba próxima…


	3. La propuesta y un carnaval

**3.- La Propuesta y Un Carnaval.**

Ginny Weasley se encontraba en un apartamento en el Londres mágico que ya había crecido bastante desde que Harry hubiera vencido al señor de las tinieblas. Ella se encontraba con Lierin quien ya se había metido a bañar y Ginny contemplaba la televisión muggle que su novia había traído, en realidad y por alguna extraña razón el canal que más buscaba Ginny era el de las noticias mundiales, sentía la necesidad de aunque ella lo negara, de poder encontrar a Harry.

Lierin salio del baño y ahora era su turno de bañarse. Entró y de desvistió era verdad, ya era toda una mujer, tenia un cuerpo que muchas envidiaban y por el cual todos los hombres la seguían, a pesar de eso y por todos los novios que había tenido, jamás había tenido relaciones sexuales, ese era el motivo por el cual varios de los hombres con los que estaba se alejaban de ella y al parecer Lierin lo empezaba a demostrar ya que no era tan cariñoso como al principio.

Por alguna razón eso no la hacia sentir tan mal, era una decepción mas como en toda sus relaciones, pero seguramente lo superaría, había perdido casi ya la esperanza de que Harry regresara y si así lo hacia no sabia cuanto había cambiado y si ya se había olvidado de ella, lo mas seguro era que si ya que habían pasado tres años desde que vencía Voldemort. Cualquiera seguiría con su vida, incluso ella la siguió, se trató de olvidar de Harry, pero era imposible, aun le recordaba como la besaba poco antes de su partida a la batalla final.

center b –––––––––––––––––Flash Back––––––––––––––––– /center 

b i –¡Prométeme que saldrás vivo de esta Harry!, ¡prométeme que volverás a mi lado! –dijo Harry con lagrimas en los ojos al ver como su amado de toda la vida se alistaba para irse con Ron y Hermione en busca de los Horrocruxes del mago inmortal.

–No estoy muy seguro de cumplir mi promesa Ginny, no se cuanto tiempo pase, tal vez días, semanas, meses, incluso años pueden pasar en esta búsqueda. No se que va a pasar y si salgo vivo en esto aun falta enfrentarme a Voldemort y ese va a ser un peligro muy grande.

–¡No te quiero perder Harry! ¡Te amo Harry! –Dijo Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos. Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó tiernamente brindándole todo el amor que por ella sentía.

–Yo también te amo Ginny –respondió Harry, le levantó levemente el mentón y le empezó a dar un leve beso que prontamente se convirtió en uno mas apasionado y con deseo de entregarse ambos, lentamente cayeron en la cama de Ginny y seguían besándose, por alguna razón los dos no querían hacer el amor en esa situación, tendrían que esperar. Pero los besos no cesaron, la desesperación era enorme debido a que pronto se separarían para no saber si se volverían a ver cuando todo esto terminara.

La noche llego y los dos se quedaron completamente dormidos, esperaban no despertar cuando llegara la mañana ya que seria el momento en que Harry, el amor de su vida, Ron, su hermano tonto y testarudo y su mejor amiga Hermione partirían hacia lo desconocido. /i /b 

center –––––––––––––––––Fin del Flash Back––––––––––––––––– /b /center 

Ginny terminó de bañarse y salio del cuarto de baño con su pijama puesta, caminó hasta el cuarto donde dormía con Lierin y cuando entró lo vio recostado, Ginny no podía evitar pensar que Lierin se veía realmente atractivo sin nada que lo cubriera mas que el bóxer negro que llevaba. Ginny gracias a las hormonas se acerco y empezó a acariciar seductoramente a Lierin pero este se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

–Lo siento Ginny, hoy no tengo tiempo, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar –dijo Lierin volteándose. Ginny se molesto con eso pero no dijo nada, se quedo con las ganas y al apagar la luz una triste lágrima rodó por su delicada mejilla.

center b i """♀♪☻☺♥◘♠§§§§§♀♪☻☺♥◘♠§§§§§§§§§§§☺☻§§§§§§§♠◘♥☺☻♪♀§§§§§♠◘♥☺☻♪ ♀""" /i /b /center 

En esos momentos una pareja se encontraba en su casa, en pleno acto sexual. Hermione y Ron hacían el amor como muchas otras veces lo habían hecho. Gemidos y gritos de pasión solo se podían escuchar de la boca de los dos.

–¡Oh Ron! –Gemía Hermione montada en Ron quien le masajeaba los glúteos y le acariciaba la espalda.

Ron no decía nada, simplemente la bajaba para besarla.

Esa pareja seguía haciendo el amor, disfrutaban hacerlo, pues era su amor la desesperación de tantos años que lo habían callado.

center b i """♀♪☻☺♥◘♠§§§§§♀♪☻☺♥◘♠§§§§§§§§§§§☺☻§§§§§§§♠◘♥☺☻♪♀§§§§§♠◘♥☺☻♪ ♀""" /i /b /center 

En las afueras de Londres un pensativo joven de cara redonda, ya no tanto pues había adelgazado mucho, caminaba por un hermoso puente el cual atravesaba un río, iba pensando en muchas cosas que había vivido en Hogwarts, pero lo mas importante fue cuando conoció a una hermosa mujer de pelo rubio con ojos azules soñadores y con una actitud extravagante, aquella joven que le había robado su corazón, aquella joven rubia que tanto el había amado. El joven se detuvo y miró el paisaje, muchas veces había pasado por ese lugar con esa joven. Con un suspiro le dijo al aire.

–Mis sentimientos ya no son los mismos desde la ultima vez que la vi, ya no quiero seguir pensando en ella, ahora me he dado cuenta que solo me fijaba en su hermoso físico pero nunca la amé… –Y luego pensó–. Ojala no regrese.

center b i """♀♪☻☺♥◘♠§§§§§♀♪☻☺♥◘♠§§§§§§§§§§§☺☻§§§§§§§♠◘♥☺☻♪♀§§§§§♠◘♥☺☻♪ ♀""" /i /b /center 

Draco iba pensativo, ya tenia una hora de que había salido de la pequeña casita donde vivía con Harry, Luna y Severus. Nunca pensó que el se fuera a convertir en un muy buen amigo de Harry, eso jamás lo pensó ni soñó pero la verdad es que esa amistad seria duradera, había aprendido a ser humilde y sencillo y no ser el arrogante niño pretencioso que siempre había sido. Recordó los momentos en que se hizo amigo de Luna también, pero lo que le vino mas fuerte a la mente en esos momentos fue cuando conoció a Alisé, su novia y la persona a la que mas amaba.

center b –––––––––––––––––Flash Back––––––––––––––––– /center 

b i Draco iba caminando por el pueblo, era cierto que no lo había visitado mucho desde que habían llegado ya hace un poco menos de un año y medio, pero esta vez necesitaba tomar aire. Claro, esa no era toda la razón por la que Draco se había decidido a bajar al pueblo, solo una razón, una razón que en cuestiones de estar enamorado es la razón mas poderosa de todas para impulsarte a hacer algo que jamás pensaste tendrías el valor de hacerlo.

–¿Por qué no me la puedo quitar de la cabeza? –Se preguntaba Draco, todas las noches soñaba con ella–. Lo admito estoy loco por ella, estoy enamorado de ella, quiero amarle, que me deje amarla con todo mi corazón –decía Draco a la nada.

Siguió caminando y paso por la fuente de la ciudad cuando por primera vez la vio. Recordó que ella estaba en problemas y el la ayudo, la alejo de esos jóvenes que la molestaban, instantáneamente el joven de pelo rubio platinado quedo impactado ante tal belleza de la pelinegra y no sabia por que, pero empezó a sentir algo que jamás había sentido, no sabia con sinceridad que era, pero muy en el fondo sabia que era aquel sentimiento al que llamaban amor. Tuvo miedo en verdad, miedo al enamorarse y no ser aceptado.

Draco siempre bajaba todos los días, ponía alguna excusa para observar detenidamente a aquella joven de pelo negro y ojos soñadores que cautivaban el corazón alguna vez frío de Draco Malfoy.

Draco tampoco se había dado cuenta de que aquella joven de pelo negro, de la cual aun no conocía su nombre estaba igual de perdida por el, ella siempre esperaba a verlo en donde se vieron la primera vez, sabia que algunas veces iba acompañado con una chica rubia y eso le molestaba pero no mas cuando regreso al día siguiente con un joven pelinegro muy bien parecido y la chava de pelo rubio estaba mas con el pelinegro, pensó que eran novios ya que el siempre le besaba los labias levemente a la joven de pelo rubio.

Fue hasta una semana después cuando Draco iba caminando por un callejón y al girar de esquina choco frente a frente contra alguien, al levantarse y ver quien era, los colores se le subieron a la cabeza ya que había chocado con ella, con la joven pelinegra que tanto le gustaba.

La joven también se sonrojó y bajo la cabeza disculpándose con Draco quien se puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

–Lo-lo-lo- lo siento –se disculpó Draco sonrojado y ayudándole a levantar la bolsa de verduras que traía la joven y que se le había caído cuando se proporciono el golpe.

–No te preocupes, fue mi culpa, lo siento.

–¿Quieres que te ayude a llevar tus cosas?

–No te molestes.

–No es ninguna molestia, déjame ayudarte por favor.

–Bueno, pero ten cuidado con lo jitomates, no quiero que se aplasten –dijo la joven haciendo sonreír a Draco. La joven casi se derrite allí misma por esa sonrisa.

Los dos se empezaban a dirigir a la casa de la joven quien vivía con su tía ya que sus padres habían muerto. Estaban ya en la puerta de la casa de la joven cuando los dos por alguna razón se quedaron mirando eternamente, podían sentir como ese sentimiento los envolvía a los dos, lentamente los dos se iban acercando y juntando sus caras, pero en el momento en que estaban a punto de darse el beso un cuervo graznó y los sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Los dos se pusieron rojos hasta más no poder pero aun así no sentían pena por otra cosa o atrevimiento de parte del uno o del otro.

–Sabes, por alguna extraña razón me he enamorado e ti empezó a decir Draco provocando que la joven se pusiera más roja–. Se que aun no se tu nombre y que es la segunda vez que hablo contigo pero me he enamorado de ti, no se como explicarlo, no te conozco, pero he empezado a amarte como no tienes idea.

–Por alguna extraña razón yo también he empezado a amarte con locura, desde aquel momento en que me salvaste de esos idiotas te me quedaste grabado en la mente, no he podido dormir muy bien a causa de lo que siento por ti, no se tampoco como explicarlo pero te amo.

–No me atreví a decirte antes por miedo a que me rechazaras, por eso siempre te bajaba a observar.

–No eras el único que observaba a alguien, yo también te veía con aquel joven pelinegro y con aquella joven de pelo rubio.

–Son mis amigos.

–¿Me los presentarías algún día?

–Claro, pero primero te tengo que hacer una pregunta yo –dijo Draco un tanto nervioso.

–¿Y cual es? –respondió la joven pelinegra.

Draco no sabía como decirlo así que lo soltó de una buena vez.

–¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? –Draco esperaba a recibir un no, o una cachetada por atrevido, pero lo que recibió como respuesta lo dejado helado, feliz, no sabia como decirlo o expresarlo.

–¡Claro que me gustaría! –La joven se aventó a los brazos de Draco quien la recibió gustoso y muy feliz. Cuando se miraron a los ojos y se acercaron se fundieron en un beso muy sabroso para ambos, ese beso tan apasionado que se daban era el comienzo de una maravillosa relación muy duradera, el amor jamás se extinguiría entre ambos, pero solo el tiempo lo iba a decidir. /i /b 

center –––––––––––––––––Fin del Flash Back––––––––––––––––– /b /center 

Draco no supo cuanto tiempo se hizo en llegar a la casa de Alisé, el chiste era de que ya estaba allí. Lentamente se acercó y toco la puerta, al principio recordaba que le daba miedo tocar ya que la mayoría de las veces salía su tía y lo veía como a un bicho raro, pero cuando se dio cuenta que las intenciones de Draco eran buenas y no pretenciosas, además de que se había enterado de que Draco también era un mago, lo invitaba a pasar y hasta lo trataba muy bien. Draco y Alisé lo agradecían ya que cuando querían tener un rato de intimidad su tía los dejaba ya que sabia que no se iban a propasar.

Draco no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que la tía de Alisé abriera la puerta, ya que solo pasaron unos cuarenta segundos para que saliera.

–Buenos noches señora ¿se encuentra Alisé? –Saludó y pregunto Draco con una sonrisa que le fue devuelta por la señora de unos cuarenta de edad.

–Buenas noches Draco, si me dijo que en unos momentos sale –dijo la señora como respuesta–. ¿Gustas entrar? –Preguntó la señora invitándolo a pasar.

–No, muchas gracias señora, esperaré afuera, la noche esta muy bella y me gusta observar las estrellas –contestó Draco sonriendo.

–Esta bien, pero ponte algo, no quiero que el novio de mi sobrina este enfermo.

–No se preocupe señora traigo un suéter, me lo pondré inmediatamente.

–Bien, en unos momentos sale.

–Muchas gracias señora.

La señora entró nuevamente a la casa y Draco se recostó sobre un árbol que estaba enfrente de la casa. Lo que le había dicho a la tía de Alisé era verdad, le gustaba observar las estrellas, era un pequeño pasatiempo que le enseñó Harry poco después de haber llegado a ese lugar y hospedarse por un tiempo. Siempre veía como Harry se recostaba en las afueras de la casita y observaba por largos ratos las estrellas. La verdad es muy relajante y divertido.

No tuvo que esperar mucho ya que una joven con un vestido escarlata que brillaba con reflejos de las luces, muy hermosa se acercó a Draco y este rápidamente se levantó y pudo observar lo hermosa que se veía la pelinegra, como siempre.

–Buenas noches señorita –dijo Draco besándole la mano.

Alisé sonrió y respondió.

–Buenas noches caballero, al parecer ha llegado justo a tiempo para llevarme al carnaval.

–Un joven enamorado de una hermosa joven jamás llega tarde cuando se trata de la persona a la que mas ama –dijo Draco con sinceridad y cautivando mas el corazón de la joven quien se acercó a el y lo besó con ternura.

–Sus palabras me hacen enloquecer de amor –respondió la joven. Draco la volvió a besar. Se sentían también los dos juntos.

–¿Le parece si nos vamos?

–Claro que si amor mío.

Caminaron por las iluminadas calles del pueblo, aunque era un pueblo pequeño las calles eran largas y muy hermosas, en pavimentadas con piedras blancas y grises y las casa antiguas hacían resplandecer el lugar con maravillas y deseos de vivir allí por siempre, era un lugar tranquilo y acogedor.

–Por cierto amor ¿no van a venir Harry, Luna y Severus al carnaval? –preguntó Alisé con curiosidad.

Draco recordó el día en que los había conocido, como se había impresionado, de que el niño que vivió estuviera por esos lugares, no paso ni tres días para que los cinco se volvieran muy buenos amigos.

–Si, es solo que van a venir un poco mas tarde, al parecer ya han de venir en camino, me dijeron que nos verían en el carnaval.

–¡Oh! Bien.

Draco y Alisé siguieron caminando por las calles, la gente que pasaba los saludaba, ya todas las personas conocían a Draco y a los demás, y a la gente les caían muy bien los dos chicos, la chica y el adulto.

center b i """♀♪☻☺♥◘♠§§§§§♀♪☻☺♥◘♠§§§§§§§§§§§☺☻§§§§§§§♠◘♥☺☻♪♀§§§§§♠◘♥☺☻♪ ♀""" /i /b /center 

Severus Snape ya había llegado al pueblo y se encaminaba al jardín principal donde se llevaría acabo el inicio de la fiesta. Caminaba por la calle y saludaba a las personas que se encontraba en el camino, era sorprendente como esos tres jóvenes lo habían vuelto una persona amable y sin un deje de frialdad en el rostro. Eso en un principio le había disgustado pero después supo que la vida se veía desde otra perspectiva al ser una persona amable.

Al fin había llegado a la plaza principal, ya había mucha gente en ese lugar, puestos de comida y de juegos mecánicos, los niños corrían y se divertían, las parejas se la pasaban muy bien, Snape sonrió ante esto, esperaba que la felicidad durara por siempre, pero pronto todo se vería amenazado de nuevo y la paz de lo que alguna vez fue y era se vería perturbada nuevamente por la ambición de algún idiota.

Dejo de pensar en eso y se fue a comprar un helado de vainilla, había descubierto que ese sabor de helado era su debilidad.

center b i """♀♪☻☺♥◘♠§§§§§♀♪☻☺♥◘♠§§§§§§§§§§§☺☻§§§§§§§♠◘♥☺☻♪♀§§§§§♠◘♥☺☻♪ ♀""" /i /b /center 

Harry venia tomado de la mano con Luna quien venia feliz por estar con Harry. Jamás en la historia de la humanidad se había visto una pareja de amigos que se besaran, se durmieran juntos pero sin llegar a tener relaciones sexuales, a convivir como una pareja, pero que solo fueran amigos, solo amigos. Luna aun quería a la persona de quien se enamoró cuando estaba en Hogwarts, nunca pudo terminar el último año del colegio, pero se sentía feliz estando al lado de sus amigos.

–¡Diablos, me acaba de dar hambre! –Dijo Harry provocando las carcajadas de Luna.

–Hay Harry –dijo Luna abrazándolo–. Entonces tenemos que llegar pronto para que puedas comer algo de lo que venden en el carnaval.

–Si, pero lo malo es que no sabe tan rico como la comida que tu haces, en especial el arroz, me encanta el arroz que haces. Afortunado el que se case contigo Luna –terminó de decir Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla cerca del labio.

–¿Tu lo crees?

–Claro Luna, eres la mejor cocinera que yo haya visto.

–Claro, eso lo dices ahora Harry, pero ¿Qué vas a decir cuando te cases y alguien mas cocine para ti?

–Seguiré diciendo que tu eres la mejor cocinera de todas y si con la mujer que me case pone peros, la dejare y me iré a comer a tu casa contigo y tu esposo –dijo Harry sonriente y provocando que Luna lo abrazara también.

–Es bueno saber que te tengo a ti Harry.

–Y siempre me tendrás querida Luna, siempre.

–Muchas gracias por estar conmigo Harry, si nuestros corazones no pertenecieran a alguien más seguramente tú te llevarías el mío.

–Y tu el mío Luna, de eso puedes estar segura –respondió Harry abrazándola y caminado con ella.

–¿Harry? –Dijo Luna.

–Si, dime.

–Estaba pensando, ¿crees que ella aun se acuerde de ti?

–La verdad no lo se Luna, yo creo que ya me ha olvidado, tu misma te diste cuenta aquella tarde nublada cuando regresamos a Londres, hace ya dos años.

–Si, es verdad. Se me hizo muy feo de su parte, no puedo entender como pudo hacerlo –agregó Luna molesta.

–Si, ni yo puedo entender, pero no regresaré por ella, ahora tengo y tenemos mas cosas de las que preocuparnos, no puedo ir y rogarle como un perro que vuelva a mi lado. Creo que así está mejor, tengo más oportunidades de seguir adelante y sin preocuparme de que la vayan a dañar o a lastimar, conociendo lo terca que es.

–Si, es verdad… Pero también podrías conseguir coquetear con Vane –dijo Luna sonriente y provocando que Harry pusiera una expresión que a Luna siempre le hacia reír intensamente.

–¿Con Romilda Vane? –Dijo Harry casi en un grito.

–Si. Jajaja, ¿apoco no seria divertido?

–Pues…

–Piénsalo, tal vez ella sea la mujer que tanto has buscado.

–Mmmm no lo se…

–No me digas que aun sigues pensando en la oriental fastidiosa –dijo Luna con el ceño fruncido.

–Pues a decir verdad luego tengo sueños eróticos con ella jajaja.

Luna también puso una expresión de película que Harry pudo notar bien y entonces empezó a reír como nunca.

–Jajaja, no te creas, jajaja, hubieras visto tu cara jajaja, ¡por dios! Jajaja.

–Jajaja –río sarcásticamente Luna.

–¡Oh, vamos Luna de mi corazón! ¿A poco no fue divertido? Jajaja –dijo Harry suplicándole.

–Jajaja, la verdad es que si, paro hablando enserio ¿si tenias sueños eróticos con Cho? –Preguntó Luna con diversión.

–Pues a decir verdad, fueron dos ocasiones cuando tuve esa clase de sueños –dijo Harry sin ningún deje de pena–. Y fue en quinto año, después de que ella y yo nos besáramos.

–¡Órale! ¡Que bien jaja!

–¿Qué, tu no los tenias con el?

Luna se sonrojo y Harry le besó la frente.

–Pues solo una vez los tuve y al día siguiente lo miraba y me sonrojaba lo bueno es que el jamás entendió por que.

–Jajaja, ya vez, no tiene nada de malo jeje.

–SI es verdad, ¿Y con Ginny no los tuviste?

–Mmmm –Harry lo meditó y se dio cuenta de que nunca los tuvo–. Para serte sincero no, nunca los tuve con ella, y no me explico por que jeje.

–Jajaja, tal vez estabas tan entretenido con Voldemort que se te olvidaba tener sueños de fantasías sexuales con ella.

–Si es verdad, antes no los tuve con Voldemort jajaja, jajaja, jajaja.

Luna también estalló en carcajadas al escuchar la broma dicha por Harry.

–Jajaja, jajaja, jajaja, esa estuvo buena Harry, pero es verdad jajaja. Fue lo bueno que no las tuvieras con Voldemort.

–Si, yo creo que la única que ha tenido fantasías sexuales con Voldemort ha sido Bellatrix y eso creo que las seguirá teniendo mientras no este muerta o encerrada en Azkaban jajaja.

–Si jajaja. Pero bueno jeje.

–Sabes, lamento que la paz se vea perturbada nuevamente, si es que algo malo sucede nuevamente.

–Si, yo también, va a ser difícil regresar después de tanto tiempo.

–Lo se, yo esperaba jamás volver a utilizar magia, pero creo que mi destino como heredero de Godric Gryffindor se vuelve a definir como mi camino.

–Si, pero no olvides que me tienes a mí y a Draco y Severus, no se si Alisé vaya a ir con nosotros pero si es así también ella te apoyara, lo ha demostrado muchas veces.

–Si, es verdad, pero esta vez, puede que mucha gente muera.

–Eso siempre ha sucedido Harry, pero nosotros haremos que el número sea menor.

–Si, eso es muy cierto Luna, tendremos que regresar a nuestros pasados para saber mas acerca del enemigo –terminó de decir Harry.

–¿Tienes idea de donde podremos encontrar información?

–No, jeje, pero ya se nos ocurrirá en donde buscar.

–Si, el que tiene habilidad para encontrar las cosas rápido eres tú y Severus.

–Bueno, pero tu tienes el intelecto y la rapidez mi reina –dijo Harry.

–Si, y Draco las habilidades.

–Si todos somos un gran equipo –dijo Harry contento.

–Si. ¡Mira ya hemos llegado! –dijo Luna señalando el jardín y los puestos y enormes juegos mecánicos que se alzaban por lo alto.

–¡Que bien! ¡A divertirnos! –Dijo Harry haciendo sonreír a Luna y a varias personas que estaban por los alrededores.

Luna y Harry que iban tomados de las manos y caminaron por las iluminadas calles centrales repletas de gente sonriente y feliz. Pronto divisaron una silueta negra y supieron inmediatamente que era Severus.

Al llegar junto a el Harry y Luna lo saludaron y se sentaron junto a el.

–Veo que nunca te vas a poder resistir a un helado de vainilla ¿verdad Severus? –Dijo Luna sonriente y dándole un leve mordisco al helado de Severus.

–Como resistirse a tan magnifico sabor –respondió Severus siguiendo con su helado que estaba por terminarse.

–¿Quieres que te traiga uno Luna?

–Muchas gracias Harry, de Fresa con Pistache.

–Enseguida mi Luna –dijo Harry caminando a la heladería.

Harry se entretenía en lo que la gente formada pedían su helado, veía lo mismo que Severus, la gente divirtiéndose y no podía permitir que el mundo se viera amenazado nuevamente por un idiota esquizofrénico que quisiera dominar al mundo.

center b i """♀♪☻☺♥◘♠§§§§§♀♪☻☺♥◘♠§§§§§§§§§§§☺☻§§§§§§§♠◘♥☺☻♪♀§§§§§♠◘♥☺☻♪ ♀""" /i /b /center 

Por otro lado Draco y Alisé ya habían visto a Severus y a Luna que estaban platicando sentados en una banca de madera enfrente de la iglesia tan magnifica que se alzaba ante ellos.

–¡Hola! –dijeron Draco y Alisé al unísono.

–¡Hola! –respondieron Luna y Severus también al mismo tiempo.

–¿No vino Harry con ustedes? –preguntó Alisé mirando a todos lados por si su amigo había venido.

–Si, pero nos está comprando un helado –dijo Luna señalando hacia la heladería donde un muy animado Harry compraba tres helados.

–Veo que Snape sigue con su vicio jeje –dijo Draco sonriente.

–Si es verdad –comentó Harry que había llegado con los helados, uno para Luna, uno para Snape y otro para Alisé.

–Gracias Harry –dijo Alisé tomando el de chocolate.

–No hay de que Alisé.

–¿Y a que hora va a tocar el grupo de Panda? –dijo Luna emocionada por brincar con la música.

–En una hora, hay que ir por mientras a comer algo o a los juegos mecánicos –dijo Draco.

–Si, andando.

Estuvieron durante una hora en varios de los juegos mecánicos, comiendo y divirtiéndose, Harry le había ganado un peluche a Luna quien estaba muy emocionada con el osito tan tierno y hermoso que Harry le había ganado. Harry también estaba feliz por la reacción de felicidad que tenia su Luna.

Las horas pasaron y todos se habían divertido mucho viendo al grupo tan famoso de México llamado Panda, también habían dado muchas vueltas y subiéndose a todos los juegos que podían, habían pasado una noche muy hermosa y divertida, peor ahora, lo difícil de la noche venia para Draco Malfoy, tenia que hacer una declaración que a lo mejor no diera resultado en los planes futuros que tenia el cuarteto.

Harry, Luna, Severus, Draco y Alisé se encaminaban hacia la casa de la joven pelinegra novia de Draco Malfoy. Adelante iban los dos últimos, platicando lo que solo una pareja de enamorados saben platicar.

Al fin habían llegado a la casa de Alisé, era el momento para decir lo que tenia que decir Draco, iría al grano.

–Bueno, creo que hemos llegado –dijo Alisé con desganas ya que se separaría de Draco.

–Si, ¿pero Alise?

–Dime Draco.

–Necesito contarte algo que seguramente no te parecerá y nos hará distanciarnos por un buen tiempo –dijo Draco bajando la cabeza.

–Dímelo Draco, me estas preocupando.

Draco se giró para ver a Harry y pedirle permiso para decirle lo que había el soñado, Harry asintió y Draco se dispuso a contarle a su novia lo que sucedía.

–Alisé ¿recuerdas la época en la que Lord Voldemort amenazaba la tierra? –Alisé asintió–. Bien, pues hace poco Harry tuvo un sueño en lo que veía como un nuevo ser de maldad iba a amenazar la tierra nuevamente, esta vez con mas poder que los dos antiguos magos oscuros y posiblemente con mas poder que el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin –Alisé abría mas los ojos de lo que le estaba contando Draco–. Por eso tenemos que regresar a Inglaterra, necesitamos saber que es lo que esta a punto de suceder –terminó de decir Draco.

–¡Oh! –Exclamó Alisé triste.

–¿Quieres ir conmigo? –Le preguntó Draco a Alisé quien lo miró con sorpresa.

–Pero Draco, yo…

–Te lo pido, por favor, ven conmigo, quiero que estés a mi lado, yo te amo y no me gustaría perderte.

–A mi me encantaría ir contigo Draco, pero no se que diga mi tía, dudo que me de permiso.

–Entonces vamos a explicarle la situación amor.

–Si.

Draco les indicó que iría con Alisé a explicarles las cosas a la tía de Alisé, Harry y Luna se quedaron observando las estrellas mientras que Severus se dormía en el paso.

–¿Qué crees que suceda Harry? ¿Crees que Draco convenza a la tía de Alisé? –Preguntó Luna preocupada.

–Espero que si, no quiero que Draco se separe de lo que mas ama y sino va le tendré que pedir a Draco que se quede con ella, el ya es feliz, nosotros aun no, espero que todo se resuelva –contestó Harry pensativo.

Severus abrió lentamente un ojo y lo volvió a cerrar para agregar.

–Yo pienso que Draco no se quedara si a ella no la dejan ir con nosotros, Draco quiere enmendar sus errores y que mejor manera de estar a tu lado Harry. En esta guerra todos estamos involucrados.

–Si lo se Severus, pero no es justo que Draco se vaya con nosotros y deje a Alisé abandonada, ella la puede esperar pero no se me hace justo. Draco no tiene nada que demostrar, el no es malo Severus, no tiene la culpa de que sus padres fueran malos y no le prestaran atención.

–Si, es verdad pero Draco no te va a dejar solo Harry y mucho menos nosotros.

–Lo se Severus, lo se.

Luna que se había quedado callada decidió agregar al meollo del asunto.

–Si regresamos a Inglaterra como le haremos para que el ministerio no se vuelque contra nosotros –dijo Luna con el semblante serio.

–Al llegar iremos directamente al ministerio, pero primero yo creo buscaremos un lugar para quedarnos.

–Si, tenemos que ver que pasará si la supuesta Orden del Fénix se pone en nuestra contra por que actuamos aparte –agregó Luna pensativa.

–La Orden del Fénix ya no servirá después de que Dumbledore murió son unos incompetentes. Sin ofender Severus –dijo Harry a Severus quien había fruncido el seño dormido.

–Si, pero seguramente querrán que estemos de su lado.

–Pues les dejaremos muy en claro que no lo estamos y que mejor no anden molestando o sino se las verán con nosotros cuatro.

Harry no se había dado cuenta de que Draco y Alisé ya estaban atrás de ellos, seguramente habían llegado a un acuerdo con la tía de Alisé.

–Cinco –dijo la voz de Draco tomando del hombro a Harry.

–¿Qué? –Preguntó Severus quien se había despertado ya y se acomodaba sobre el tronco de otro árbol.

–Si, ya somos cinco.

–¡Que bien! ¿La dejaron venir? –Preguntó Luna emocionadísima.

–Si, pero tuvimos que decirle a su tía que nos hospedaríamos en la casa de Harry. ¿Espero no te moleste Harry? –Dijo Alisé temerosa de la respuesta.

–¡Por supuesto que no! No pensaba dejar que se fueran a otro lado a vivir –dijo Harry sonriente.

–Gracias Harry –contestó Draco emocionado.

–No hay de que Draco, eres mi hermano, Severus lo es, Luna también (aun que me gustaría que fuera algo mas para mi, pero no la puedo obligar) –esto ultimo lo pensó con disimulo–. Alisé es una nueva hermana para mi, todos somos un equipo y así siempre será.

–Muy bien dicho Harry, hasta que dices algo sensato –dijo Severus casi al borde de las carcajadas.

–Cállate Quejicus jajaja –respondió Harry soltando risas.

–Bueno, esta decidido, vamos de regreso a la casa, mañana podremos venir a la fiesta nuevamente y en unos días nos iremos, necesito buscar algunas cosas mas –dijo Harry con voz de sabiondo que hizo sonreír a Luna que en ese momento sintió mariposas en el estomago al mirar lo feliz de su Harry–. ¿Su Harry? –Pensó Luna. Pero si, si era su Harry y varias cosas más llegaron a la cabeza de Harry que la hicieron dudar un poco de sus sentimientos hacia el chico del que se había enamorado en sus años en Hogwarts.

–Bien andando –dijo Harry pero se detuvo al ver que Luna se había quedado atrás. ¡Luna!

Pero Luna no reaccionaba, estaba mirando hacia el pero estaba pensando en otras cosas que a Harry se le hicieron intrigantes.

–¡Luna! –volvió a hablar Harry. Esta vez Luna si respondió Luna pero como despistada.

–Perdón ¿Qué decías Harry?

–Que ya nos vamos. Ven no quiero que te quedes atrás sola –dijo Harry con ternura en la voz.

–Si, gracias Harry –Luna tomó la mano que le ofrecía Harry y al momento del roce ambos sintieron una descarga y como sus estómagos se comprimían, era un sentimiento raro y ambos sabían que significaba. Se miraron con ternura mezclada con amor, pero aunque se querían dar un beso ambos sabían que aun no podían, primero tenían que aclarar sus sentimientos hacia las personas que alguna vez amaron.

–Sabes, esto a mi me haría muy feliz Luna, peor yo no quiero tenerte si aun amas a el o si yo aun amo a ella. Pero en verdad me encantaría estar a tu lado –dijo Harry a su amiga quien a pesar de las circunstancias lo miraba con amor, ya no con cariño sino con amor.

–A mi también me encantaría estar a tu lado, pero tenemos que ver si somos el uno para el otro Harry, la primera vez que tratamos de ser algo mas no funcionó, pero pienso que si nos vamos acercando un poco mas nuestra relación se intensifique.

–Me encantaría acercarme más a ti Luna… Pero ¿estas segura de querer hacerlo? No quiero aprovecharme de que el no este cerca. Por más que el sentimiento que tenga hacia ti me dolería más verte sufrir por una decisión que a lo mejor se complicara en nuestra situación.

–No creo que nos haga dudar de nuestras intenciones Harry, tu mismo lo acabas de sentir, esa reacción en nuestros sentimientos se ha fortalecido, se que de alguna manera si nuestra relación con amores pasados no funciona, nos tendremos el uno al otro y podemos darnos una segunda oportunidad que tal vez funcione.

–Si, me parece muy bien. ¿Qué sugieres Luna?

–Pues mmmm, que durmamos juntos todos los días, claro sin hacer nada mas que estar juntos, convivir mas a fondo como ya lo hacemos, pero que se intensifique mas. Que me cuentes tus secretos más profundos y que yo te cuente los míos, que salgamos a pasear tú y yo solos.

–Me parece perfecto Luna, haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para poder conquistarte si te parece claro. Me dedicaré enteramente a ti y te mostrare que me preocupo por ti.

–Si Harry, yo también haré todo a mi alcance para conquistarte a ti y si esto no funciona quiere decir que aun queda ese sentimiento de amor por lo que dejamos alguna vez atrás. Solo espero que no sea cierto –dijo Luna en voz baja.

Harry que la escuchó decir esto último se acerco y la abrazó con más ternura con la que siempre la abrazaba. Luna sintió ese abrazo calido y con mucho amor que le brindaba Harry. Lentamente se acercaron a sus labios, y aunque se dieron el beso no siguieron el juego de los labios y el movimiento de una pareja, solamente se quedaron unidos con el beso, se separaron y se volvieron a abrazar.

Mientras tanto Draco, Alisé y Severus se adelantaron ya que sabían cual era el tema de conversación de Luna y Harry y no querían interrumpirlos en algo que era tan importante y valioso para ambos de sus amigos hermanos.

–Como me gustaría que esos dos se dejaran de problemas y se juntaran como una pareja –dijo Severus algo molesto pero con tono de tristeza al ver que sufrían por el pasado.

–Si, a mi también me gustaría verlos juntos, hacen tan bonita pareja –dijo Alisé soñadoramente.

–Desde un principio se los dije, pero no pueden hacerlo hasta que el presente regrese y retomen el camino que dejaron atrás –agregó Draco preocupado.

–Si, espero que se decidan pronto por sus sentimientos y decidan aclarar cuanto se aman en verdad –dijo Alisé.

–Si, pero vámonos por que está haciendo mucho frío, prendamos la chimenea y sentémonos a esperar cuando lleguen. –dijo Severus tiritando de frío

–Si, ojala no lleguen muy tarde.

–No llegaran tarde amor –empezó a decir Draco tomando a Alisé de la mano–. Ellos sabrán cuando volver, primero necesitan arreglar sus asuntos, se que están tramando algo, pero solo a ellos les concierne –terminó Draco.

–Esto se va a poner interesante –comentó Severus con una mueca de felicidad en el rostro.

–Si, jejeje, vámonos ya –dijo Alisé empezando a caminar jalando a Draco.

Harry y Luna seguían abrazados sintiendo el cariño de cada uno. No querían separarse, al parecer el frío que estaba llegando no les afectaba pues estaban pegados. Luna se soltó levemente de Harry y lo miro enternecedoramente. Harry le sonrió y le beso la frente.

–Sabes Luna, es inevitable que yo te diga esto pero… Creo que yo ya no siento algo en especial por Ginny, aun no se bien si es cierto pero, me empecé a enamorar poco a poco de una joven rubia que ha estado a mi lado por ya tres años –dijo Harry–. Pero aun no guardo muchas esperanzas ya que aun no hemos enfrentado el verdadero reto –terminó de decir Harry sonriente y mirándola.

–Tengo que decirte que me gustaría que guardaras muchas esperanzas en que lo nuestro se pueda dar uno de estos días, tengo que decirte que al pensarlo detenidamente me he dado cuenta que ya no es lo mismo que sentía por el, pero necesitamos dejar esto bien claro antes de que se pueda dar lo nuestro, y aun que corramos el riesgo de no estar juntos me gustaría que guardaras esperanzas en tu corazón para mi y para el día en que a lo mejor lleguemos a ser algo mas que amigos Harry.

–Haré lo que tú me pidas Luna, te amo ya bastante como para negarte el no tener esperanzas.

Luna sonrió ante lo dicho por Harry y esta vez fue ella la que le dio un beso que fue correspondido por Harry tan solo unos pocos segundos para no dejarse llevar.

Caminaron de regreso a la pequeña casa donde ya sus amigos los estaban esperando. Tomados de las manos se demostraban que el sentimiento de ambos era muy profundo y hermoso, algo que ninguno de los dos había sentido antes con cualquier otra persona pero que aun no podían expresar más a fondo lo que sentían.


	4. Recuperando la magia olvidada

**4.- Recuperando La Magia Olvidada.**

Harry y Luna ya estaban en las afueras de casita, solo les faltaba entrar. Pudieron notar como la chimenea estaba prendida ya que el humo salía por la pequeña abertura en el techo y se perdía en lo negro de la noche sin ser notado por los árboles y mezclándose con el viento del oeste que venia para contemplar a una pareja que se amaba pero aun no podían dejarse llevar.

–Te parece si entramos ya Luna, o prefieres que demos una vuelta.

–Entremos ya Harry, podemos resfriarnos, mañana daremos un paseo por el bosque.

–Vale.

Harry y Luna entraron en la casa y vieron que sus tres amigos aun estaban esperándolos, ya habían dado la media noche pero al parecer aun no tenían sueño. Fueron y se sentaron junto a ellos a contemplar el fuego y ver crepitar las brazas.

–Nos quedan cuatro días en este lugar, tenemos que prepararnos desde mañana, como ya es un día nuevo, me parece que recuperaras aquello que alguna vez decidiste dejar en el olvido ¿verdad Harry? –Dijo Severus con esperanza en la voz.

Harry se quedo pensativo, su mirada era de sufrimiento y dolor, estaba indeciso en retomar lo que alguna vez le hizo tanto daño, pero no había otra opción, debía liberar la espada de su antepasado, aquella en donde encerró su poder en lo que el alguna vez pensó seria para siempre.

Luna que estaba a su lado se preocupo por la repentina expresión de miedo que puso Harry. Ella sabia cuanto dolor había sufrido, y mas cuando ella lo compartió y estuvo a su lado en esos momentos en que pareciera que el cargaba las penas del mundo en la espalda.

–¿Estas bien Harry? –Preguntó la rubia tomando la mano de Harry.

–Si, perdón, pero… No se, sentí miedo, miedo al recuperar lo que me daño en un pasado.

–Sabemos que es doloroso para ti Harry –dijo Draco dándole su apoyo–. Pero mas sin embargo sabes que es necesario que regrese el poder tan fuerte que alguna vez escondiste.

–Si, lo se, eso es lo que me da mas miedo.

–Harry –Luna lo llamó y el conecto su mirada con la de ella–. No estás solo Harry. Aun nos tienes a nosotros y a todos los que se unan a ti en esta nueva lucha.

–Lo se Luna, pero no puedo evitar sentir miedo.

–Ven Harry, vamos a dormir, tienes que descansar.

–Si –Harry se despidió de sus amigos y camino con Luna tomado de la mano, subieron las escaleras y entraron en el cuarto de Harry.

–Necesitas descansar Harry, al rato tendrás que retomar el camino nuevamente.

–Si, gracias Luna.

–No tienes que agradecer Harry, sabes que siempre tendrás mi apoyo.

–Si.

–Ahora quítate la ropa y solo quédate con la interior.

–¡¿Qué?! –Dijo Harry poniéndose rojo al instante cosa que hizo sonreír a Luna que se acercó a el y le empezó a quitar la camisa.

–Vamos Harry, se que nunca hemos dormido en ropa interior los dos juntos pero si queremos acercarnos mas esto seria lo primero que debemos hacer ¿no lo crees?

–Si pues si jejeje. Vale –respondió Harry desabrochando el vestido de la parte trasera de Luna quien se acercó mas a el para que el pudiera desabrocharlo en esa posición.

Después de quitarse toda la ropa y solo quedar en ropa interior los dos se acostaron y se repegaron para abrazarse y poder dormir calientitos, las cobijas ayudaban y la segunda chimenea que estaba prendida en el cuarto de Harry.

Luna acercó su cara a la de Harry y este le paso una mano por el cuerpo para abrazarla. Sonrió el uno al otro y se dispusieron a platicar unos momentos antes de dormir.

–Nunca me dijiste donde habías escondido la espada con tus poderes dentro Harry –dijo Luna queriendo escuchar la historia.

–Pues, veras Luna. Al otro lado de la peña de Bernal encontré un enorme poso oculto entre las enormes piedras un mes después de que llegáramos aquí.

–¿Aja?

–Pues como te iba diciendo mi querida Luna, quería ver que había en esa cueva, algo me llamaba, ahora recuerdo que antes de depositar la espada y mi poder dentro un reflejo de una visión me llegó a la mente, solo recuerdo que era una llave dorada, pero no recuerdo donde estaba jeje. En lo más profundo de la cueva enterré en una piedra la espada de Godric con mis poderes mágicos dentro para que nadie la pudiera sacar o encontrar. Y eso es todo Luna, así fue como me deshice de mi poder mágico.

–Pero ¿por que Harry¿Por qué te aislaste de lo que te corresponde por naturaleza? –Preguntó Luna acariciándole el rostro.

–Por una simple razón luna, simple pero muy poderosa para mi. Quería olvidar todo, todo lo que alguna vez la magia me dio o me quitó. No quería sufrir ya por un destino que estoy obligado a cumplir. Por eso me vi obligado a olvidarme de mi magia hasta que estuviera listo de regresar por ella.

–¿Y tu crees ya estar listo? –preguntó Luna.

–No, no estoy listo aun, peor tendré que adelantar eso y recobrar lo que es mío.

–¿Te parece si mañana cuando amanezca te acompaño a ese lugar para que recojas lo tuyo?

–Me encantaría mi Luna, me gustaría mucho.

–Bien, entonces descansa, en unos ratos será un día muy largo –dijo Luna dándole un leve beso en los labios a Harry y dándose la vuelta acercándose a Harry y que este le pasara su mano por arriba para que estuvieran abrazados.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Luna se quedo completamente dormida felizmente por estar al lado de Harry quien la veía con cariño y amor ya que el no se había dormido. Harry notó como Luna arrugaba la nariz por alguna razón que el no conocía y esto le causo mucha gracias pero se le hizo muy lindo ver a la persona que ya amaba haciendo muecas chistosas.

Harry se quedó pensativo y mientras observaba a Luna los recuerdos del día en que ocultó su magia como un cobarde para no seguir con el sufrimiento, que en ese momento maldijo por tanto dolor que le había ocasionado.

center b –––––––––––––––––Flash Back––––––––––––––––– /center

b i Harry, Draco y Severus estaban en la pequeña sala de la casa, ya había pasado exactamente un mes desde que habían llegado a ese lugar tan hermoso y era increíble lo rápido en que los tres chicos y la única chica se habían unido como una familia.

Luna Lovegood se encontraba en la cocina haciendo la comida que se serviría en la mesa hoy, ya Harry había ido por las cosas al pueblo y Luna como siempre le daba un beso en la mejilla como recompensa, un beso que Harry aceptaba gustosamente.

Harry siempre cargaba la espada de Godric Gryffindor en un costado, ese día Harry había estado pensando en muchas cosas con respecto a sus poderes y a la magia, al parecer ya no las necesitaba y no tenía por que estar sufriendo. Pasados unos minutos en lo que el estaba callado y Draco y Severus platicaban del lugar Harry se decidió a salir un rato para explorar los lugares, a insistencia de Draco que querría acompañarlo Harry se rehusó, diciendo que el tenia que hacer unas cosas aparte. Obviamente Severus y Draco ya mas o menos se daban a la idea de lo que estaba pensando y pasando Harry por esos momentos en lo que lo habían visto triste, preocupado y algunas veces solitarios, solo Luna sabia como levantar el animo de Harry.

Harry salió de la casa y se encamino por el por la vereda que daba al pueblo del lado horizontal derecho. Harry iba muy pensativo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando atravesó el pueblo y se encontraba en los límites del pie de la enorme peña que se imponía majestuosamente por todo el lugar y era una hermosa vista para decir verdad.

–No tengo nada que perder –se dijo Harry así mismo y se encamino por todo el camino deforme que subía a la mitad de la gran roca.

En el camino el joven Potter podía ver como las enormes fracturas de las piedras hacían como si formaran escalones por donde se abría el paso hacia la cima. Por unos momentos al llegar a la mitad de la peña, Harry se quiso detener a descansar, era algo realmente pesado el subir esa enorme piedra.

Cerró los ojos y cuando se iba a quedar medio dormido una voz que no parecía de mujer ni mucho menos de hombre se escucho por los alrededores. Harry se levantó sobresaltado pensando que alguien le quería jugar alguna broma. Pero no vio a nadie y la voz seguía llamándolo.

–¡Harry! –La voz no sonaba con lamento sino como a una invitación. Invitación a que buscara el origen de donde provenía la voz.

–¿Quién eres? –Preguntó Harry con buenos modales y sin alterarse como solía hacerlo antes.

–¡Harry! –Esa voz no decía otra cosa más que "Harry" y eso era lo que a Harry le empezaba a resultar extraño.

Harry estudió el origen de la voz y tuvo que recorrer todo lo ancho de la enorme peña hasta que quedo justamente del otro lado de la piedra. Harry confiado en que el terreno era duro, empezó a correr pero al avanzar unos tres metros adelante cayó por un enorme hueco parecido a un poso y rodó por las piedras huecas y lizas que había.

No sabia ni donde estaba ni cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había caído por ese enorme agujero, no se podía ver ni las luces de las afueras. Con su varita invocó un pequeño Lumus que ilumino la cueva y para sorpresa de Harry era una cueva con un camino de piedras blancas que daban muy, muy adentro de la cueva. Después de caminar una media hora por el sendero blanco una especie de fuente de piedra se podía observar en medio de un pequeño lago no muy profundo.

No supo ni por que esa idea se le vino a la mente pero se le hizo apropiado ocultar todo lo que le había hecho daño en ese lugar tan sagrado. Sin una palabra que saliera de su boca sacó la espada y con un fuerte grito la clavó en la piedra que residía como fuente, con un segundo grito dejo que todo su poder fluyera por su cuerpo hasta el fin de sus manos que sostenían la espada, de pronto Harry sintió como se cuerpo se debilitaba y como toda su magia se escapada quedándose sin ningún poder.

Antes de desmayarse Harry pudo ver como una serie de imágenes le bombardeaban la cabeza.

"Dumbledore, una colgante con una llave dorada, una esquina en el cuarto donde vivía en Privet Drive con sus tíos, un libro con pasta de color cobre desgastado, cinco espadas, un pila de piedras apiladas en circulo con una piedra de ritual en medio, un símbolo de una espada con un fénix enroscado, una flor de lis, marcas de sangre"

Eso fue todo lo que recordó Harry al ver que estaba fuera de la cueva, impresionado y confundido por lo que había pasado y la manera en que había salido de la cueva, no se explicaba como pero era mejor así. /i /b

center –––––––––––––––––Fin del Flash Back––––––––––––––––– /b /center

Harry decidió mejor dormir antes de que amaneciera y no pudiera descansar lo suficiente, con un ultimo beso que le dio a Luna en la mejilla y con lo cual ella sonrió en sueños la abrazó mas hacia el y cerró lo ojos para poder dormir algo.

Sin darse cuenta la mañana había llegado y ya Severus estaba despierto, despejándose para no bostezar pero era inevitable, sinceramente el pobre de pelo negro quería seguir durmiendo pero tenían muchas cosas que hacer.

center b i """♀♪☻☺♥◘♠§§§§§♀♪☻☺♥◘♠§§§§§§§§§§§☺☻§§§§§§§♠◘♥☺☻♪♀§§§§§♠◘♥☺☻♪ ♀""" /i /b /center

Por otra parte Draco despertó de su sueño tan increíble en el que seguramente estaba con Alisé besándose y con un Severus diciéndoles que no comieran en frente de los pobres. Aun medio dormido Draco se metió a la ducha y tomó un baño con agua fría para despabilarse.

center b i """♀♪☻☺♥◘♠§§§§§♀♪☻☺♥◘♠§§§§§§§§§§§☺☻§§§§§§§♠◘♥☺☻♪♀§§§§§♠◘♥☺☻♪ ♀""" /i /b /center

Alisé en su cuarto también apenas se estaba despertando ya podía oler el delicioso aroma que desprendía la comida, tal vez Luna ya estaba haciendo el desayuno, se vistió y bajo aun adormilada y vio que era Severus el que estaba cocinando.

–¡Valla Severus! No sabia que preparabas tan deliciosa comida –dijo Alisé sentándose en una de las sillas y viendo como Severus removía lo que sea que estuviera haciendo en una especie de sartén.

–Pues ya vez que sorpresas tiene la vida, ni yo lo sabia hasta hace como dos años, solo era bueno para las pociones jajaja, y eso es muy diferente a cocinar –respondió Severus sonriente.

–Si, eso es cierto jaja.

center b i """♀♪☻☺♥◘♠§§§§§♀♪☻☺♥◘♠§§§§§§§§§§§☺☻§§§§§§§♠◘♥☺☻♪♀§§§§§♠◘♥☺☻♪ ♀""" /i /b /center

Mientras ellos dos seguían platicando y Draco se bañaba una soñadora Luna se despertaba al lado de un joven de ojos verdes que aun seguía dormido. Luna le empezó a besar el rostro como siempre solía hacerlo y vio que la reacción de Harry era de felicidad, poco a poco Harry se fue despertando hasta poder abrir bien los ojos.

–Buenos días Harry¿dormiste bien? –Preguntó Luna dándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

–Si, como no hacerlo cuando tengo a una hermosa rubia a mi lado –contestó Harry sonriente y sentándose al lado de Ginny quien aun esta en ropa interior y se veía realmente hermosa.

–Gracias Harry –dijo Luna recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry–. Por cierto ¿a que hora iremos por eso? –Preguntó Luna curiosa.

–¿Te parece si vamos a eso de las tres de la tarde?

–Si, sirve que comemos antes, aunque ya es hora de desayunar.

–¿Pues que hora es?

–Las nueve y media de la mañana.

–¡Oh! Bien, entonces hay que bajar para desayunar algo, antes de que el tragón de Draco se acabe todo.

–Si jajaja.

–También tengo que contarte algo de lo que me acorde en la noche, pero te lo diré cuando ya vallamos en camino.

–Si.

Luna y Harry también bajaron pero ellos ya estaban más despiertos que los demás, claro y Severus también quien había hecho el desayuno.

–Buenos días –dijeron Luna y Harry al unísono.

–Buenos días chicos. ¿Cómo durmieron? –Preguntó Draco picadamente y haciendo que Alisé le diera un golpe leve en las costillas y Severus se carcajeara.

–Pues a decir verdad, dormimos muy bien –respondió Luna sonriente y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Harry quien se sonrojó ligeramente.

–Si, es cierto –agregó Harry–. Como no dormir bien con una persona que me ha enamorado lentamente.

Estas palabras dichas por Harry sorprendieron a los otros tres habitantes de la casa que miraron incrédulos a los dos.

–Entonces eso quiere decir que ustedes dos son… –Dijo Draco sin podérselo creer.

–No, aun no –dijo Luna sonriente.

–Si, aun no lo somos, primero necesitamos ver que va a pasar cuando regresemos y ver si nuestros sentimientos son el uno para el otro.

–Pues espero que si están jugando con sus sentimientos en lo que regresamos no se vayan a enamorar.

–No lo creemos así Alisé, Luna aun sigue enamorada de el, y yo aun no estoy claro, tratamos de hacer notar que no es verdad, pero yo le estoy mostrando a ella lo que diría el cuando lleguemos a Londres nuevamente.

–Si, Harry y yo solo somos buenos amigos y hasta allí, yo aun estoy enamorada de el, y aunque se que el me quiere olvidar aun podemos rescatar algo de nuestro pasado –dijo Luna sonriente y tomando de la mano a Harry.

–Si, aun que eso es cierto si que ellos se van a llevar una chascote –dijo Severus sonriendo maliciosamente.

–Si jajaja, eso es lo que queremos lograr.

–Si, por eso es el juego, aunque yo solo coopero, no busco lograr nada, para mi no hay esperanzas, por eso solo actúo como el pilar de la broma o el plan jeje –dijo Harry algo preocupado.

La mañana se pasó volando y cuando menos acordaron ya eran las dos y media de la tarde, Severus dijo que iba a empezar a ordenar las cosas para que al partir no estuvieran a las carreras.

Draco y Alise, empacarían las de ellos, se ofrecieron para empacar las de Harry y Luna peor estos los negaron y dijeron que ellos las acomodarían a su regreso. Con una aceptación de parte del rubio platinado y la pelinegra, los dos salieron de la casa y se encaminaron al pueblo para llegar al límite del pie de la peña.

–Ven, es por aquí –dijo Harry tomando la mano de Luna cariñosamente.

–Veo que ese día no tenias mucho que hacer –dijo Luna sonriente.

–Jejeje, si, lo se, pero cuando vi ya había caído por el agujero jeje.

–Hay mi Harry.

Harry le sonrió y la atrajo más a su cuerpo para caminar más juntos.

–De veras tengo algo que contarte ¿verdad?

–Si Harry, algo que te acordaste hoy en la madrugada me dijiste.

–Si, cierto, pues veras, un poco después de que me desmayara vi en mi mente varias imágenes y recuerdos, solo tengo una vaga idea de dos cosas, una es Dumbledore y la otra es un como collar con una llave dorada, pero aun no recuerdo muy bien si sigue estando en mi cuarto en Privet Drive, también vi como un enorme monumento de piedras apiladas formaban un enorme circulo como de treinta metros y había una especie de piedra en forma de mesa, seguramente para sacrificios humanos. También habían cinco espadas muy extrañas, las cuales tenían el emblema de una flor de lis y había también una especie de marca, una espada con un fénix enroscado para se preciso y la ultima cosa que pude ver fue un libro muy desgastado y como apunto de romperse, era de color bronce pero ya muy desgastado el color y había un rastro de sangre, eso fue todo lo que vi, y ahora que lo estoy pensando mas detalladamente quizás sea una especie de visión como las que tenia cuando Voldemort asechaba mi mente –terminó de decir Harry algo pensativo pero con tranquilidad.

–Se me hace muy extraño todo lo que me acabas de decir, tal vez si sea una predicción, a lo mejor esas visiones te quieren guiar a algo.

–Puede ser Luna, pero se me hace raro que ya solo esa vez se hayan presentado y no repetidamente en estos meses –dijo Harry algo confundido.

–Si, es verdad, pero también puede ser que las vuelvas a tener cuando recuperes tu magia olvidada. A lo mejor solo se ven si tienes tu poder mágico.

–Puede ser mi princesa, puede ser –Luna se emocionó mucho cuando Harry la llamó princesa, tenia que admitirlo, quería admitirlo, deseaba que fuera verdad y que pronto pudieran formalizar su relación, lo amaba, si, ya también lo amaba, ella siempre estuvo claro en eso, lo amaba, solo faltaba el ultimo paso, y era aclarar las cosas. Por alguna extraña razón presentía que aquel al que ella amó por primera vez ya no sentía lo mismo por ella y debía ser sincera con sus sentimientos, ella tampoco ya lo sentía por el.

–¿Harry?

–¿Si princesa dime?

–Si yo te dijera en este momento que ya no siento nada por el y que estoy enamorada de ti¿tu que harías?

–Tengo dos opciones.

–¿Y cuales son?

–Una, te abrazaría y te besaría y me alegraría de que fuera yo y que me dieras una oportunidad de entregarte mi corazón, y dos, igualmente me alegraría, me sentiría el hombre mas feliz del universo, pero te respondería que esperáramos aunque eso me desesperara, pero tendríamos que ver primero que pasará cuando regresemos y nos encontremos con ellos –dijo Harry mirando a Luna con amor y con ternura, mezcladas con nostalgia al no poder besarla y decirle cuanto la amaba.

–¿Y cual elegirías tu mas precisamente y la que nos convendría a ambos? Te lo pregunto por que me he dado que mi corazón ya no le pertenece a el, y he sentido como el ya no me ama como antes –dijo Luna con seriedad en la voz y mirando a Harry sin perder algún segundo del contacto visual que mantenían.

–Elegiría la segunda opción Luna de mi corazón. La segunda opción seria la correcta y la adecuada si queremos mas adelante comenzar una relación –respondió Harry sinceramente e igual de serio que Luna.

–Solo te pido una cosa Harry –dijo Luna mirándolo a los ojos.

–¿Qu… –pero no pudo terminar ya que Luna se aventó a sus brazos, se acercó a sus labios y lo empezó a besar tiernamente y con desesperación al probar esos labios y esa boca como la primera vez en aquel panteón del Valle de Godric. Harry no puso resistencia, el también empezó a besarla, besarla con la mas intensidad, demostrándole cuanto la amaba, cuanto la deseaba, cuanto deseaba que ella estuviera a su lado para siempre. Dulces… Dulces eran los labios que ambos sentían al besar los labios de otro. Amor. ¿Cuánto amor podría expresarse en un beso?. Era infinito lo que sentían, una amistad que se había convertido en algo más, pero por culpa de un maldito pasado no podían aceptar aun ser un pareja normal, por culpa de esos fantasmas de un amor pasado y tal vez pasajero para ambos que alguna vez creyeron enamorarse de alguien para siempre pero que ahora se daban cuanta de que nunca fue verdad, que el amor verdadero es el que sentían ahora, ese amor que se transmitía por lo mientras en un beso que con tanta desesperación se habían guardado por meces. ¿Cuánto más tendrían que esperar para darse el si¿Cuánto mas?. No querían esperar más, pero era necesario.

Al separarse de tan hermoso y largo beso ambos se miraron e inmediatamente se abrazaron, con fuerza, querían seguir besándose. ¿Por qué simplemente no hacerlo de una vez por todas?. Simple era la respuesta, el maldito pasado se los impedía.

–Gracias por dejarme besarte Harry –dijo Luna aferrada a su cuerpo.

–No hay de que Luna, yo también tengo que agradecerte que lo hicieras.

–Sabes Harry, espero que lleguemos pronto y aclaremos esta situación, ya no puedo resistir más.

–¿Te parece si adelantamos los planes y regresamos mañana a Londres?

–¿Harías eso por mi Harry?

–Eso y todo lo que tu quisieras y estuviera a mi alcance –respondió Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla.

–¡Oh Harry! Muchísimas gracias.

–De nada Luna, de nada.

Después de tener esa pequeña plática Harry y Luna llegaron al otro lado de la peña, exactamente al lugar donde Harry calló cuando vino por primera vez.

–¿Cómo le hiciste para ocultar el lugar Harry? –Preguntó Luna–. Por que seguramente lo tapaste o pusiste algo para que nadie entrara ¿verdad?

–Si, así es princesa, arrastré esa piedra circulas desde como unos tres metros hacia delante.

–Genial, eso estuvo muy bien planeado.

–Si¿podrías moverla Luna? Es que sabes que no puedo hacer magia –dijo Harry poniendo una cara muy tierna que hacia babear a Luna.

–Claro Harry, con gusto –Luna apunto a la roca y dijo el hechizo–. ¡Wingardeum Leviosa! –La piedra se movió de su lugar y un enorme agujero se dejó al descubierto con unas piedras talladas como escalones.

–Sabes Luna, cuando yo caí por este mugroso agujero jamás vi estos escalones –dijo Harry riéndose y contagiando a Luna.

–Hay querido mío ya vez, debes tener mas cuidado.

–Si, lo se jejeje, pero me tomó por sorpresa.

–Si, en que andarías pensando –dijo Luna coquetamente.

–Para serte franco si pensé en eso –contestó Harry felizmente.

–Eso es genial Harry, ahora bajemos.

–Si.

Harry y Luna empezaron a bajar con cuidado los escalones deformes de piedra lisa que estaban muy altos o muy bajos. Harry iba por delante para ayudar a Luna a bajar quien le daba un beso leve en los labios cada vez que el la ayudaba.

Llegaron al camino de piedras blancas y Harry le indicó que por allí tenían que seguir, al parecer ese camino era mas corto de lo que Harry recordaba, y eso Luna lo notó ya que cuando algo que no estaba y lo veía Harry este fruncía el ceño o hacia un gesto gracioso en la cara, algo muy divertido para Luna.

–Haces unos gestos muy graciosos Harry –dijo Luna divertida.

–¿Enserio lo crees?

–Si jeje.

–Pues es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando a ellos –dijo Harry lanzando la indirecta que Luna supo percibir muy bien.

–Muy cierto… Jejeje.

–Sabes Luna, crees que los estemos engañando a todos –dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

–No lo se, peor eso de que tu y yo queremos ser una pareja me esta divirtiendo.

–Si, a mi igual, pero sabes, alguna vez Dumbledore me dijo que si para querer regresar y recuperar el pasado perdido tendríamos que jugar con el presente. Creo que ahora lo estamos haciendo mi querida Luna, y si, te vas a tener que acostumbrar a que Neville te diga princesa jejeje.

–Si, pero no se, siento que el me quiere olvidar ya, para no hacerse mas daño.

–Eso dice el Luna, pero el muy en su interior de su corazón sabe que no es verdad, por lo mientras hay que seguir con este juego, a ver que es lo que pasa, seguramente el estará contigo Luna, ten fe en eso.

–Si, gracias por el apoyo Harry.

–Sabes que siempre estaré para ayudarte Luna, eres mi mejor amiga, mas que Hermione o cualquier otra chica, y siempre vas a ocupar un lugar muy grande en mi corazón.

–Gracias Harry.

–Ahora ven, ya hemos llegado al lugar.

Y era cierto, Luna se quedo maravillada al ver una enorme fuente hecha de puras piedras negras, y como estas en la punta tenían una espada plateada con rubíes incrustados en la empuñadura estaba clavada y el agua que salía a presión formando un arco cubría a la espada y como de esta salía una energía a presión muy fuerte y poderosa. El aura de la espada era color violeta y era tranquilizadora y tempestuosa a la vez.

–Harry¿Cuánta magia dejaste en este lugar? –Preguntó Luna con la voz en grito.

–Te sorprenderías Luna.

–¿Cuánta? –Volvió a preguntar Luna esta vez algo enojada ya que mas o menos sabia la respuesta que le iba a dar Harry.

–¿No te has preguntado el por que ya no sufro por mis padres, Sirius o Dumbledore¿O por que ya no me despierto por las noches recordando los sucesos que pasaron el día de la batalla final¿o por que ya no me duele pensar en Hermione, Ron o Ginny¿Por qué me tomo ya todo con ligereza y sin preocupación? –Terminó de preguntar Harry algo serio, mas de lo normal.

–Ahora que lo dices, hace un tiempo me pregunté ¿el por que ya no sufrías como antes de que derrotaras a Voldemort? –Dijo Luna viéndolo a los ojos.

–La respuesta es muy simple Luna. Mis recuerdos y sentimientos se fueron en esa magia, me deshice de todo lo que me pudo a ver hecho daño alguna vez, no recuerdo como murió Dumbledore, ni siquiera recuerdo como fue que conocí a Sirius, ni como murieron mis padres, no recuerdo el nombre de mis padres, solo se que eran mis padres, pero no recuerdo los nombres, no siquiera se como fue mi vida en Hogwarts, no recuerdo nada mas que algunas cosas –dijo Harry siendo mirado por una triste Luna que le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

–Pero ¿Por qué hiciste eso Harry?

–Por que me quería olvidar de todo Luna, por que no quería sufrir más, no quería tener el mismo maldito dolor que alguna vez estuvo sobre mí, por eso aun no estoy preparado para regresar a mi pasado, pero es necesario hacerlo si queremos evitar una nueva guerra de oscuridad.

–No te dejaré caer Harry, y sabes que Severus, Draco y Alisé tampoco.

–Lo se Luna, pero es de todas formas muy difícil, el Harry que derrotó a Voldemort regresará frío y distante, y el Harry que tu conoces ahora desaparecerá para siempre.

–Solo desaparecerá si tú lo permites Harry, no hay dos Harry en este mundo, solo es uno que quiere separarse de sus sentimientos.

–Si, pero no es tan fácil Luna.

–Lo se Harry¿crees que es fácil para mi ver como mi mejor amigo sufre?. Claro que no Harry. No te dejaremos que te derrumbes ¿entendido?

Harry titubeó por unos instantes y luego dijo.

–Si, lo entiendo Luna.

–Bien, ahora saca esa espada y regresa al pasado Harry.

Harry decidido se situó un frente de la fuente que por reconocimiento una puerta se formó dejando entrar a Harry al recinto de la fuente. Con lentitud Harry se colocó en posición para sacar la espada, con precisión colocó sus manos en la empuñadura de la espada y al instante sintió como un intenso poder muy conocido para el se acumulaba en sus manos y se expandía por su cuerpo sin llegar a estar estable. Con un suspiro y la mirada de aprobación de su mejor amiga rubia soltó un grito de poder y abriéndose las manos por la fuerza de la espada y su energía desplomada la espada brillo y con un ultimo esfuerzo de su alma logro sacar la espada de Gryffindor que años atrás había olvidado. El cuerpo de Harry empezó a descontrolarse por la falta de costumbre en la magia, sus ojos que ya habían perdido el color esmeralda de sus ojos, volvió a llenarse con ese verde tan intenso muy característico en el y que relucían a varios metros de distancia. Aquella cicatriz que lo había vuelto reconocido en todos los lugares y que ya se había perdido en su piel volvió a renacer mas intensa y brillante, ese signo que lo ligaba a un destino incierto y que lo marcaba como el igual a las sombras, estandarte de aquellos que alguna vez siguieron al que no debe ser nombrado volvía a renacer de las cenizas para una vez mas enfrentar a la maldad que regiría una nueva edad de oscuridad. Una nueva época en el mundo, más perversa y catastrófica que las anteriores. La tercera edad de Oscuridad se aproximaba.


End file.
